


DES UNES ET DES UNS

by nemesisencavale



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBT clusterfuck, Multi, c'est dur de déterminer si je l'ai pris sérieusement ou pas, j'dec avec les tags pcq je sais pas comment résumer, nope - Freeform, this is half-shitpost half-decent storyline
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisencavale/pseuds/nemesisencavale
Summary: that's it christophe. tu ne veux pas transcrire les tirets comme du monde ? ben balec je laisse ça comme c'est là.





	1. Chapter 1

— Câlice de tabarnak ! que je marmonne à voix la plus basse possible, mais en attirant tout de même les regards offusqués des gens les plus près.

Heureusement que le professeur en surveillance ne m’a pas entendu. Je ne suis pas prête à passer une heure à l’école en plus de la demi-heure de travail qui s’en vient après que ce troglodyte ait terminé de se mettre à jour. C’est la triste réalité des écoles de premier monde dont les étudiants sont trop fauchés pour s’acheter leurs propres ordinateurs: c’est deux heures par semaine pour utiliser ceux de l’établissement, et sur ce deux heures, une performance qui a du bon sens n’est pas garantie.

— Woah, langage, me lance discrètement le gars à ma droite, écartant son casque d’écoute d’une oreille.

Un sourire en coin, il fixe mon écran noir au lieu de retourner au sien qui, évidemment, est à moitié couvert d’une fenêtre affichant un jeu de démolition auquel je me rappelle vaguement avoir joué au début du primaire. La chance a apparemment ses chouchous qui ne sont pas ceux qui doivent terminer leur premier projet de l’année.

— Pardon: câlice de tabarnak, sacrament ! que je lui réponds en faisant tourner des regards noirs une fois de plus.

— C’est mieux, répond-il en replaçant son casque pour retourner à ses jeux bâtard.

Il rit, en plus, le con. C’est ça, paie-toi ma gueule pendant que je contemple le temps qu’il me reste à terminer ce foutu programme pour mon cours d’informatique, temps qui empiète sur la sortie que nous avions prévue depuis plus d’une semaine. Tu parles d’un mauvais timing. Voyons voir: 15h35. Il reste dix minutes avant la fin des cours. Grosse merde.

Je m’appuie la tête entre les mains alors que la barre prend tout son temps à se remplir de blanc. J’ai la chance d’avoir un cours d’informatique secondaire qu’on ne trouve nulle part au Québec, et je me pète le nez en début septembre. Ça commence bien mon année. Je peux tout de même me dire que les problèmes ne dureront pas longtemps: avec le travail que je fais, j’aurai bientôt assez d’argent pour m’acheter mon propre PC et, dès lors, les damnés ordis de l’école trembleront de terreur. Dans ta face, informatique utilisé par des petites choses de secondaire 1 qui ne font que jouer à Minecraft.

La cloche sonne, et ma barre n’est pas à moitié remplie. J’ai beau chialer, je me dis qu’au moins, ce n’est pas un Mac; pour cela, je suis reconnaissante envers les informaticiens de mon école, car toute personne s’y connaissant le moindrement en électronique sait que les Macs ne sont réellement utiles qu’aux écrivains et musiciens de ce monde, c’est-à-dire l’opposé de ce que je suis. J’ai beau avoir mon mot à dire dans tout, je n’ai pas de beaux mots à utiliser; et pour la musique, oublie ça, chérie. J’ai eu mon BAC en flûte au primaire et je considère cette expertise comme le summum de mes capacités en musique.

Il faudrait bien que j’envoie un texto aux filles pour leur dire que j’arriverai en retard… ou pas du tout. On avait prévu partir à 16h05 et, vu comme c’est là, je ne serai pas sortie avant 16h30 (le surveillant est assez chill pour surveiller jusque là, mais on va se le dire: c’est plus pour les mioches que pour moi). Est-ce que ça va leur faire quelque chose ? Absolument pas. Tant que Romy et Ima s’ont l’une et l’autre, le reste du monde peut aller chier; je pourrais en dire autant d’Audrey et moi, mais ce serait sans dire qu’il y a aussi Audrey et les filles, Audrey et Antoine, Audrey et Louis… Bref, Audrey et pas mal tout le monde. Triste réalité, mes amies sont mes seules amies, mais je ne suis pour elles qu’une parmi tant d’autres. Et devinez quoi ? Rien à faire. 

_ 16:03 - Catherine - en fin de compte, je ne viens pas. problème avec mon ordi. on se reprend une prochaine fois.  _

Au trois-quart. Ça avance lentement, mais ça avance.

_ 16:05 - Romy - t’es sûre, tu veux pas qu’on t’attende ? _

_ 16:05 - Catherine - nan, ça va être trop long. amusez-vous. _

_ 16:06 - Romy - ok, bonne soirée. _

Et une de moins.

La salle se vide, à l’exception de quelques garçons avec un casque d’écoute fiché sur la tête. Pour ma part, je sors mes écouteurs pour me mettre de la musique trop fort maintenant que les places alentours sont inoccupées - sûrement  _ Tool _ ou  _ Metallica _ \- mais avant même que je puisse mettre un morceau, j’entends la porte de l’informatique s’ouvrir et n’entre nulle autre qu’Audrey. Alors commence l’un de mes jeux préférés: faire comme si je ne l’avais pas vue pour couper mon premier réflexe, qui serait de la regarder comme un petit chien qui attend son maître.

Audrey vient d’au-delà de ce monde. À peine plus grande que moi, des beaux cheveux brun doré qui atteignent ses coudes lorsqu'elle ne les attache pas, un teint basané si on regarde de près, et une odeur n’appartenant qu’à elle qui la suit partout; des palettes se chevauchant légèrement, des jolis yeux bruns rieurs encadrés de courts cils. Le genre de fille qui m’a fait découvrir que j’ai définitivement un genre de fille.

Comme si la regarder n’était pas assez éprouvant, il faut savoir qu’elle organise chaque année, avec ses parents, une vente de produits d’hygiène dont les revenus vont à un organisme de charité; elle a réussi à donner le droit aux filles à l’école de porter des camisoles; et elle s’entend bien avec tous nos professeurs après à peine un mois, alors que, pour moi, un simple «salut» fait l’affaire. Le genre de personne qu’on peut soit adorer, soit détester; et, honnêtement, je trouverais bien plus facile de la détester.

— T’étais pas obligée de venir, tu sais, lui dis-je alors qu’elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

— Mieux vaut ça que d'écouter les filles se donner des  _ inside _ pendant deux heures, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Ne parle pas, toi !

Elle sait très bien que nous donnons la même illusion lorsque c’est nous deux et une autre; mais elle ne fait que me répondre par un sourire, un de ces magnifiques sourires qui me donne juste envie de me coller contre elle et de ne jamais la lâcher. Heureusement que je suis revenue à mon écran rapidement, car cette fille est perspicace quant aux regards. Que dis-je ? À quoi bon être perspicace quand on reçoit ces regards au quotidien ?

— Y'était temps ! m’exclamé-je vivement alors que la barre disparait pour laisser la place aux boîtes annonçant le lancement de ma session.

Deux morveux se retournent pour me regarder; aussitôt, leur regard se pose sur Audrey et, si ce n’est pas faire de l’oeil, je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Pour des enfants de douze ans, leur imagination doit faire fureur à l’instant. Elle ne les remarque pas du premier coup et, sans ma grande trappe, ç’aurait resté ainsi…

— Ça va, vous pouvez retourner à vos blocs, lancé-je en leur direction, ce qui fait rougir leurs joues creuses.

Ils se retournent immédiatement en se lançant des regards entendus. Mon amie, elle, a l’air plutôt ennuyée.

— Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? me demande-t-elle comme si c’était la première fois que je descendais des gens devant elle.

— C’est impoli de regarder les dames de cette façon, dis-je juste assez fort pour qu’ils m’entendent.

Ils ne se retournent pas, mais une nouvelle montée de rougeur me confirme qu’ils ont entendu.

— Bon. À présent, tu vas voir une hackeuse en action alors qu’elle infiltre les dossiers ultra-confidentiels du gouvernement, lui annoncé-je en ouvrant mon logiciel.

En fait, il n’y a absolument rien là. Mon devoir est simplement d’observer comment c’est fait et répondre aux questions qui me sont posées dans un document à part. Pitonner pour pitonner: un plaisir que certains ne comprendront malheureusement jamais.

— Sérieusement, depuis quand tu t’intéresse à l’informatique ? s’interroge-t-elle en s’appuyant le menton sur sa main droite, la lueur d’intérêt brillant vivement sur son visage. Il me semble que tu n’en as jamais vraiment parlé.

— Ça ne fait pas longtemps, maintenant que j’y pense… Tu sais, la semaine l’été dernier quand mon oncle est venu chez moi ? (Elle hoche la tête.) On a pas mal pitonné ensemble. Il m’a montré un peu ce qu’il faisait et, même si je ne comprenais que dalle à ce qu’il me disait, ça a allumé un intérêt en moi.

Hmmm.

— J’ai laissé ça sur glace toute l’année pour me concentrer sur mes études puis, cet été, j’ai participé à un camp de robotique pour me donner quelques bases.

— Et tu ne me l’as même pas dit ? s’offusque-t-elle.

— Je ne pensais pas que ça t’intéresserait, plaidé-je.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour ne pas me parler de ce qui t’intéresse.

— Eh bien, je m’excuse, lui dis-je d’un ton faussement triste en lui frottant

_ amicalement _

l’épaule.

— Va pour cette fois, mais sache que je ne veux pas que tu aies peur que je te juge… ou quoi que ce soit.

Je continue de travailler en silence et, avant même que je l’aie réalisé, il est 16h25 et j’ai terminé de répondre aux questions. Ferme la session, reste assise à fixer mon écran. Malaise.

— On devrait y aller un jour, lâche Audrey d’un coup en se relevant.

— Effectivement.

— On va souper quelque part ?

— Pas de problème, dis-je après m’être étirée de toutes les manières possibles. Après tout, on a quelques heures à remplir pour dire à nos parents qu’on a fait quelque chose.

En fait, si on écarte l’éléphant dans la pièce, je remonte mon ego face à mes parents en acceptant cette invitation. Ils savent que j’ai peu d’amis, et selon eux, c’est forcément un gage de tristesse. Oui, j’ai compris qu’à mon âge, ils sortaient chaque vendredi soir et allaient passer des nuits chez leurs partenaires, mais on n’est pas tous aussi cool. Certains d’entre nous sont laids, pauvres ou dans le placard, ou bien les trois, dans mon cas. Bon, je ne suis pas laide comme le sens du mot le laisse deviner, mais malgré un physique satisfaisant, je n’ai assurément pas une belle personnalité; pas pauvre, mais en constant démérite pour les efforts que je fais au Best Buy; et dans le placard, je vous la donne. Si seulement je pouvais être homo pour que les gens ne se posent pas de questions: à la place, il faut que j’ai une bouillie à la place des hormones qui me rend trop froide envers les garçons et trop exubérante envers les filles. Une catastrophe ambulante rejetée des deux côtés, voilà.

La soirée commence, se déroule et se finit bien, comme à l’habitude. C’est un vendredi soir idéal, juste assez chaud pour qu’on enroule nos gros chandails autour de notre taille et qu’on puisse souper dehors, sur le bord d’une rue secondaire. Je contemple une fin de semaine chargée de travail et de devoirs, mais qui sera au moins soutenue par l’énergie que m’apporte la présence d’Audrey. Je n’aime pas l’admettre, mais je me sers parfois d’elle comme un fix: celle qui me plonge dans une bulle où tout va bien, une bulle dont je ne voudrais jamais sortir si ce n’était pas de la dure réalité qui fait qu’elle ne se sent probablement pas ainsi envers moi. Une affection amicale est réciproque, je le sais très bien; mais ce besoin de me sentir proche, d’avoir un lien plus près que celui que j’ai avec mes autres amies, je suis la seule à le ressentir.

Des fois, je pourrais jurer qu’elle sait ce qui se passe dans ma tête et qu’elle se sert juste de son air de bonne fille pour ne pas créer de malaise; le reste du temps, elle flirte, me complimente, me frôle, me laisse des sous-entendus que je n’ai pas le choix de prendre à la blague, bref, tout ce qui devrait être normal dans une amitié et que je n’arrive pas à voir comme normal avec elle. 

Un jour ou l’autre, je me dis que la vérité ressortira; et pour moi qui ai l’habitude de la dire, ce jour éventuel me terrifie.


	2. Chapter 2

— Cath, viens m’aider à pratiquer mes passes, me lance Cédric tout d’un coup à partir de sa chambre.

— Peux pas, j’ai des devoirs à faire, que je lui réponds, le nez dans  _ Animal Farm _ .

— Fuck les devoirs, je sais que t’es bonne à l’école.

— Langage ! aboie ma mère depuis la cuisine (hypocrite, c’est elle qui utilise le plus le mot dans la maison).

— S’cuse-moi, maman. Allez, viens.

— Vas-y avec tes amis, me grogné-je.

— J’ai pas d’amis, dit-il d’une voix excessivement misérable.

— Les autres membres de l’équipe de football n’existent pas, eux ?

— Ils sont partis chercher de la pout’ sans moi.

Ouf, il a bien visé. Droit dans les sentiments. J’ai avoir l’air d’une sans-coeur quand je parle, les blessures des gens que j’aime m’atteignent directement. Je lève le regard de mon livre et soupire. Le dilemme s’impose: bouger mon gros derrière pour faire quelque chose de ma peau, ou rester bien tranquille, à continuer ma «vie plate de 9 à 5», comme l’appelle Audrey.

J’entends des pas qui montent l’escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine, puis des discussions incompréhensibles. Je déteste quand il font exprès de parler juste assez fort pour que je les entende, mais juste assez doucement pour ne pas que je les écoute.

— Maman fait un gâteau renversé, et t’en auras juste si tu viens avec moi, chante-t-il quelques marmonnements plus tard.

Eh bien, le football ce sera. Pour l’information de tous, malgré le fait que ma mère ne se soit mise que très récemment à la cuisine, son gâteau renversé est le meilleur dessert que j’aie jamais goûté; et aussi immature que ça puisse paraître, je n’attendrai pas des mois qu’elle en fasse un autre juste parce que je n’aurai pas cédé au chantage enfantin de mon frère. Mon frère de treize ans, je précise. J’imagine que c’est ce que ça fait d’être le petit dernier.

— Attends un peu, j’arrive, que je lance finalement.

 

*****

 

L’avantage de vivre près du centre-ville, c’est que tout est à quelques minutes de marche: les dépanneurs plus ou moins bien entretenus à chaque coin de rue, l’épicerie tellement familière qu’on s’y sent à l’aise de faire ses achats en pyjama un dimanche matin, tous les commerces dans lesquels travaillent assurément les élèves des quelques écoles secondaires de la ville… et, du fait même, notre école, une bâtisse ridiculement petite pour son nombre d’élèves mais qui bénéficie d’un énorme terrain en arrière, utile à une variété d’équipes sportives allant du football au cross-country. 

Bien que nous aurions très bien pu rester sur la tranquillité de notre terrain, l’espace disponible ici en vaut la dizaine de minutes de marche. Néanmoins, elle en aurait encore plus valu la peine s’il n’y avait pas déjà la cohorte regroupant les joueurs de secondaire 4 et 5 occupant la majeure partie du terrain. Quelle heure est-il ?  _ 18h15 _ , me répond mon téléphone. À quelle heure la pratique se termine, je n’en ai aucune idée.

Nous allons nous asseoir dans les estrades tout près, parmi des filles qui doivent être les copines des joueurs, quelques parents et un jeune bien connu à notre école.

— Si leurs pratiques sont comme le nôtres, ça devrait durer à peu près deux heures, lâche Cédric. Ça dépend il est quelle heure.

— 18h20.

— Eh bah, on en a encore pour une bonne demi-heure, soupire-t-il. On peut partir si tu veux, mais je préférerais rester pour regarder.

— Pour deux heures sur l’heure du souper, ça doit être l’enfer après.

— Effectivement. Première pratique, la semaine dernière, on a tous fini un trio chacun au McDo.

Ce n’est pas long avant que les joueurs en pause nous entendent et se retournent; d’un coup, l’attention est sur mon frère.

— Hé,  _ bud _ , s’exclame Thomas Hébert avec un grand sourire. Je t’ai vu l’autre jour en pratique.

— Ah oui ? fait Cédric.

— T’es vraiment  _ hot _ , tu devrais continuer.

— Merci, répond-il en se bombant le torse mentalement.

— T’es venu avec ta soeur ? demande en autre, Hugo Lamontagne, en me zieutant comme s’il ne m’avait jamais vu avant.

— Non, je suis sa blonde, lui envoyé-je en plein dans les dents.

— Je confirme, c’est bien sa soeur. Cédric et Cathou. Les deux assassins de l’école.

Rire épais de la part des autres gars debout devant nous. Le surnom me va mieux qu’on pourrait le penser. Depuis le début du secondaire, tout le monde m’appelle Cathou, ce qui me va mieux que mon nom de gérante d’épicerie. Et le terme assassin nous définit bien: Cédric a beau faire son fin finaud à la maison, notre mère nous a dotés de la même grande gueule qui courra éventuellement à notre perte un jour.

— Hé, Cédric, si le coach veut bien, aimerais-tu te joindre à nous ? suggère Thomas.

— Pourquoi pas ? répond mon frère en haussant des épaules avec le plus de désinvolture possible.

Discussion avec le coach, autres rires épais typiquement masculins, tapes dans le dos, et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis seule. On m’a bien proposé (à la blague) de jouer, et j’ai répondu (un peu moins à la blague) que j’assurais la sécurité de tous en restant à l’écart.

Alors je m'assois. Je pourrais bien retourner à la maison, mais je ne manquerais pas une telle occasion de faire de l’oeil aux beaux joueurs de l’équipe, occasion qui ne se serait évidemment pas présentée si j’étais venue seule. Mais à voir les mêmes jeux se refaire encore et encore, le temps devient long, et je me retrouve à balayer discrètement du regard les estrades derrière moi. Les filles sont en chaleur devant les gars en train de suer, les parents sur leurs cellulaires et, tout en haut, Alexandre Bergeron a le nez plongé dans un livre (probablement  _ Animal Farm _ puisque nous sommes dans le même cours d’anglais)... ou du moins, fait semblant de. Sous le coup de l’ennui, je vais m’assoir à côté de lui.

Alexandre est bien connu dans l’école, et pour une raison aussi infameuse que pitoyable: il a déjà fait partie de l’équipe de foot. Bien qu’il n’était pas le meilleur, il était certainement un joueur quasi indispensable. Plein d’entrain, remontant le moral des joueurs épuisés, et faisant bien son rôle de poule; mais avec ces qualités venaient aussi une vicieuse tendance à faire le con où il le pouvait. Que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans les vestiaires, il n’avait pas de mal à regrouper d’autres cons pour toutes sortes d’effronteries; un jour, l’un de ces coups avait eu lieu dans les estrades et, en quelques secondes, il s’était retrouvé avec un genou fracturé qui, selon son médecin, lui poserait toujours problème. Même si une guérison était possible, le coach ne le laisserait jamais retourner dans l’équipe, ce qui n’est pas une si mauvaise chose quand on y pense. 

Ce qui ne joue pas non plus en faveur de sa réputation, c’est son compteur de passion qui grimpe en flèche quand il a l’oeil sur une fille; sa dernière cible, Élodie Guérette, se souviendra probablement toujours du matin de sa Saint-Valentin de secondaire 4. Pour ma part, je garderai toujours souvenir d’une Élodie en larmes, son casier grand ouvert, entourée d’une foule… et tenant un énorme bouquet de roses dans ses mains. Des deux options, si c’était un coup monté ou si c’était sincère, la deuxième s’était malheureusement avérée vraie, et à la fin de la journée, c’est Alex qui a fini en larmes au milieu de la foule.

À force d’agir sur des coups de tête, il a bien fini par avoir une commotion, et il se tient tranquille depuis. Avant cette année, je ne l’avais jamais vu avec un livre dans les mains, sauf pour en lire sarcastiquement le contenu; et le voilà ce soir, son regard songeur alternant entre le roman et les joueurs qui s’activent sur le terrain. Seul, en silence.

— Pas trop triste ? fais-je en gardant les yeux rivés sur le groupe.

Surpris, il lève le regard et regarde furtivement autour avant de remarquer que je suis juste à sa droite. Je l’ai interrompu, mais pas offusqué. À moins de manquer ouvertement de respect,  n’est pas chose commune de déranger quelqu’un à qui on parle moins dans notre école, ce qui est tout à notre avantage: nous avons la réputation de l’école la plus ouverte dans le coin. C’est pourquoi je me déçois souvent de me montrer sèche envers les gens qui me parlent, ce qui me rend plus solitaire; je travaille là-dessus, mais c’est difficile de se défaire d’un trait qui nous est donné.

— On ne va pas se mentir, je l’ai bien cherché, répond-il en rabaissant le regard vers son livre.

Maintenant, c’est moi qui le fixe, et bien qu’il se donne un air concentré, sa main qui joue avec le coin de la page m’indique que son livre -  _ Animal Farm _ , comme je l’avais deviné - a perdu de son intérêt.

— C’est sûr que ça me manque d’être dans la  _ game _ , comme ça manquerait à n’importe qui. Aussi, juste de voir qu’ils m’ont déjà remplacé…

— Pas pour être méchante, mais il fallait bien trouver quelqu’un, non ?

— Oui, mais quand même, marmonne-t-il, la mâchoire tendue. Regarde le  _ twit _ juste là, comment il est rapide.

— Ben, il court, c’est ce que je vois.

— Plus vite que moi, en tout cas.

— Mais j’en sais quoi ? dis-je d’un ton ennuyé. Je ne suis jamais venu à une pratique auparavant. Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche.

Cette fois, il ferme vivement son livre, le dépose à côté de lui et se tourne vers moi, le regard illuminé par une ancienne passion qui revient l’habiter.

— T’as un moment pour que je t’explique ?

Je regarde mon téléphone. Il reste quinze minutes avant la fin de la pratique, si on exclut la mise au point du coach après.

— C’est plus pour toi, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas si t’attendais quelqu’un, ou quoi que ce soit.

Ses yeux se détournent un instant vers le groupe en bas, et je pourrais jurer qu’il y a quelque chose qui se débat pour sortir de sa bouche, mais qui n’y arrivera pas, faute d’avoir causé trop de dommage dans le passé. Ou bien j’attribue des histoires aux gens, ce que je me résous à faire quand on hésite devant moi.

— Peut-être, hésite-t-il; ou peut-être pas. Je vais te dire, depuis que je ne fais plus partie de l’équipe, une grande partie de mon temps avec les gars a été coupée. Je fais un effort pour venir aux pratiques, mais bien malgré moi, j’en manque des bouts.

— Comment ça ? m’enquis-je en sachant pourtant exactement ce qu’il veut dire, ayant vécu le scénario moi-même avec mon ancien groupe d’amis.

— Eh bien, quand tout le monde sauf toi est au party, c’est dur de croiser chaque jour les mêmes gens qui sont unis par des souvenirs dont tu ne fais pas partie.

— Je comprends, avoué-je. J’ai déjà vécu ça.

— C’est comme si t’avais jamais existé, ou, encore pire, que t’as existé et que ça ne voulait rien dire.

— Comme un membre qui repousse seul…, soupiré-je avant de me maudire d’avoir dit une telle absurdité.

— Ça, c’était bizarre, reconnaît-il. Mais on se comprend.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Puis, je remarque quelque chose hors sujet et, même s’il semble vouloir revenir sur l’explication du jeu, je le coupe, résolue à le laisser parler ensuite.

— Ce nouveau gars, il vient d’arriver à l’école, non ?

ll semble mijoter quelques secondes en se demandant ce que je veux dire, et c’est en voyant le garçon aux cheveux mi-longs et au visage effilé en question qu’il comprend. Il se mord la lèvre avant de répondre.

— Oui, il arrive de Montréal, je crois. Il jouait déjà là-bas dans des ligues plus élevées, donc il s’est taillé une place de choix dès son arrivée.

— On n’aurait pas pu trouver meilleur remplacement, remarqué-je.

— Effectivement, coupe-t-il plus pour son propre respect que par impatience. Bon, tu veux que je t’explique, oui ou non ?

— Allez, crache.

Il commence à me décrire en détail chaque rôle, chaque position, et c’est clair dès le début qu’il se parle plus à lui-même qu’à moi. Pendant ce temps, je regarde rêveusement les colosses sur le terrain qui concluent la pratique, puis le nouveau (qui est franchement canon) qui s’éloigne du groupe s’approche plus des estrades pour prendre sa bouteille d’eau; et, le hasard faisant bien son travail, je me tourne vers Alexandre à ce moment même qui, ayant marqué une pause, observe le joueur dont on ne voit que le profil de gauche; et j’aurais pu croire qu’il ne s’agissait que par jalousie s’il n’y avait pas cette foutue teinte rosée à ses joues, qui n’est certainement pas due à la température fraîche du soir. 

Un  _ twit _ , oui… un ostie de beau  _ twit _ , apparemment.


	3. Chapter 3

Anglais, première période. Un mercredi matin. On dirait que c’est le moment pile dans la semaine où les gens sont le plus à leur affaire, et la professeure doit s’en être rendue compte, car c’est à cet instant qu’elle décide de nous donner une charge écrasante de travail. En plus du roman qui doit être terminé à la fin du mois, il faut préparer une présentation sur le communisme (aucune instruction à part une durée minimale de trois minutes et rester dans le thème, ce qui est pratiquement une recette à catastrophe, surtout en anglais régulier) ainsi qu’une production écrite avec références et liens à d’autres oeuvres en 500 mots, heureusement à faire pour plus tard. Pour moi qui pensait que les mathématiques voulaient ma mort, voilà l’anglais qui souhaite ma torture en plus.

Étant à l’avance dans la classe comme d’habitude (l’avantage d’avoir trois amies qui s’en calissent complètement), j’ai profité du temps avant que tout le monde soit arrivé pour m’avancer dans mon roman; si je le finis avant la fin de la semaine, je pourrai commencer ma présentation sans aucun stress, si Alexandre y met du sien, bien sûr. À côté de moi, il regarde Mme Hélène avec des yeux de poisson mort, comme tout le monde dans la classe, en fait, à l’exception évidemment de Mélodie Perron, le genre de fille qui donne un maximum d’effort pour le résultat triste qu’elle en tire: des notes pas plus qu’acceptables et un air désespéré qui dissuade autant les bollés que les non-bollés de s’approcher d’elle.

Au premier cours, quand je suis arrivée presque en retard au cours et que j’ai eu une vision tunnel sur la seule place disponible qui se trouvait à côté d’Alexandre (maudits bureaux collés par deux), je me suis retenue de rouler des yeux à trois cent soixante car je n’avais, au moment, qu’une vision de lui en tant que le petit cul qui embarquait sur le dos de ses copains au milieu des estrades; mais son calme, comparément à l’énergie chaotique que rayonnent la moitié des garçons dans la classe, m’a impressionnée et, qui plus est, avec la rencontre que nous avons eue le lundi même, je ne pourrais pas espérer trouver un meilleur partenaire de travail, du moins pour l’étape.

— So, I’m going to leave you alone for the period. As I told you last Monday, I’ve got an important appointment this afternoon, and I believe you are mature enough to keep on working by yourselves, annonce finalement Hélène.

Il reste une demi-heure. Que veut-elle qu’on calisse par nous-mêmes, seuls, sans personne pour nous juger dès qu’un téléphone fait son apparition ?

— Nobody is coming to survey us ? demande Mélodie, aussi perspicace que d’habitude.

— I trust you. Bye, lance-t-elle en quittant la classe.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais la signaler au personnel ou embarquer dans la connerie qu’elle vient de faire, mais à voir les regards pleins de jugement des têtes fortes de la classe qui sont principalement dirigées vers Mélodie et les deux autres génies qui travaillent réellement, j’opte pour la deuxième option. J’ai quand même des principes, t’sais.

En voyant Alexandre qui a l’air de s’ennuyer à mort et qui y remédie en rafraîchissant compulsivement son Twitter, je pense à quelque chose que j’aurais dû lui dire lundi soir, mais qui m’est complètement sorti de la tête. Le bouton «tant pis» clignote à pleins feux, et ça ne prend que quelques instants pour que je pèse dessus.

— Tu sais, j’ai l’impression que tu as changé, lui avoué-je.

Il relève la tête et regarde brièvement dans le vide en fronçant les sourcils, comme si je venais de le sortir de sa bulle, et il se tourne vers moi avec un air perplexe.

— Ah oui, comment ça ?

— Je veux dire, pour le mieux. Je ne sais pas, t’as l’air plus calme. Plus à ton affaire.

Il sourit légèrement, posant son téléphone à plat sur son bureau.

— Moi aussi, je trouve, répond-il. On dirait que depuis mon «accident», j’apprends à prendre les choses une à la fois au lieu de tout bouffer tout cru. Ça sonne croche, pardon, dit-il en prenant un air pas le moindrement coupable.

— Est-ce que ça change quelque chose avec tes amis, ou c’est comme avant ? lui demandé-je alors que le bonhomme anti-question caresse sa massue de deux cent cinquante livres qu’il utilise seulement pour l’apparence, car je sais qu’il ne s’en sert que très rarement, malheureusement.

— Bah, à part le fait que l’autre a pris ma place, il n’y a pas tant de changement, je trouve.

Ah oui, l’autre. Celui qui, les quelques fois que je l’ai vu croiser son chemin, a fait détourner le regard d’Alex dans la direction opposée.

— Et… c’est une bonne chose, selon toi ?

— Plus ou moins, dit-il en perdant son sourire et en reprenant son téléphone, signe que le sujet est clos.

Mais je n’abandonne pas. J’aime lui parler. J’aime le fait qu’il ne questionne pas mes questionnements et qu’il n’est pas méchamment sarcastique dans ses réponses, comme le sont la bande de gars en avant qui s’envoient des boules de papier froissé. Alors, au lieu de le rendre plus mal à l’aise, je me concentre sur une autre priorité: le foutu exposé à préparer pour le cours après l’examen sur le roman.

— As-tu des idées pour l’oral ? lui demandé-je en essayant de ne pas sonner aussi désespérée que Mélodie.

— Tu te prends vite, coudonc ! s’exclame-t-il en me regardant d’un air mi-songeur, mi-amusé.

— C’est tout à mon honneur. Plus vite on aura  _ clearé _ ça, plus vite on pourra se clancher les autres matières.

— C’est un fait, confirme-t-il.

Ce que je ne lui dis pas, c’est que c’est ma stratégie à chaque début de projet en équipe: commencer à l’avance et ensemble pour être sûre que, si l’autre décide de se tourner les pouces, 1) je remette un bon travail et ne sois pas pénalisée 2) l’autre n’aie aucune raison de dire que je ne l’ai pas inclu, car on retrouvera ses idées autant que les miennes, mais sans la participation qui n’aurait pris qu’un quart d’heure à donner si ce n’était pas une personne trop importante pour faire des efforts. J’ai beau trouver qu’Alex a changé, il doit faire ses preuves, et il n’y a pas de meilleure occasion que celle-ci pour le faire. Je n’ai jamais été dans la même classe que lui, donc je ne sais pas à quoi m’attendre. Sûrement à pas grand-chose…

— Quelque chose de vif, qui retient l’attention. Un sketch, une parodie ? suggère-t-il.

Woah.

Une parodie ?

— Je ne sais pas… quelque chose de drôle.

— Venant de toi, je ne m’attends pas à grand-chose d’autre, honnêtement.

— Et c’est censé être un compliment, ou… ?

— Ne le prends pas mal, me justifié-je immédiatement. C’est juste que t’es bon pour faire rire les gens. Volontairement. Je dis ça alors que je ne te connais pas tant que ça, mais c’est ce que je sais de toi.

— Ouais, t’as raison, songe-t-il en se frottant le menton picoté d’une barbe naissante. Ça n’a pas vraiment changé.

— J’espère que non, sinon je m’inquièterais pour toi. Ce n’est pas parce qu’on se pète le genou qu’on doit arrêter de déconner.

— Effectivement, approuve-t-il. J’aime bien cette façon de voir le monde, tu sais ?

Quand on m’insulte, je suis sans pitié pour insulter encore plus cruellement. Mais quand on me complimente, je deviens la pire cruche qui ait jamais existé sur cette terre. J’ai les joues qui rougissent complètement involontairement, et je peux jurer que les deux gars qui chuchotent sur l’ilôt à notre gauche m’ont remarqué. Petites commères, allez.

— Merci, dis-je bêtement.

— Y a pas de quoi.

— Veux-tu qu’on travaille, ou on se tourne les pouces jusqu’à la fin de la période ? Il reste une quinzaine de minutes.

— Crisse qu’elle est  _ wild _ , quand même, lance-t-il un peu plus fort. Si elle pense qu’on travaille…

— Mais oh, qu’est-ce que tu dis là ? Bien sûr qu’on travaille, regarde ! protesté-je cyniquement en lançant un regard peu discret aux trois personnes qui travaillent réellement.

— Ah, pardon. J’avais oublié qu’on travaillait.

— C’est ça, travaille ! m’exclamé-je en sortant à mon tour mon cellulaire pour ouvrir ma page Facebook, sur laquelle on retrouve une quantité inquiétante de contenu humoristique et politique par rapport à celui de gens que je connais réellement.

Et je peux affirmer que c’est la même chose pour chacun de mes amis avec un compte Facebook. L’âge d’or du pouce bleu, mesdames et messieurs.

— Hé, ça te tenterait qu’on passe un midi ensemble un de ces quatre ? demande-t-il tout d’un coup.

Je me fige. J’ai rarement eu l’expérience de gens qui tenaient à me revoir; mais pour une fois que ça arrive, il est hors de question que je rate l’opportunité.

— Aucun problème, lui affirmé-je. Ce midi, peux-tu ? Il faut juste que j’en parle à Audrey.

— Bien sûr, réplique-t-il. Les deux autres seront là ?

— Je ne pense pas. Romy et Ima sont assez, eh… c’est ça. Elles viennent et partent, comme d’habitude. Et des fois, elles ne viennent même pas.

— Bah, rien ne les force à venir, dit-il en haussant des épaules. Je vous jure, les amitiés entre filles, ce sera la cause de la troisième guerre mondiale.

— C’est ça, oui, marmonné-je en ramassant mes affaires.

La cloche sonne.

 

*******

 

De tous les gens qui ont des problèmes qu’ils qualifient urgents et qui les gèrent si mal que vous ne voulez que vous mettre à leur place et les régler une fois pour toutes, j’ai choisi Romy Laflamme comme amie. Et je peux vous dire, il n’est pas rare que je doute de mon choix.

De manière générale, Romy est l’une de ces filles qui ne devraient se plaindre de rien. Une belle famille urbaine avec des parents unis, une petite soeur aussi féminine et  _ straight _ qu’elle, le golden qui hurle à la sonnette de porte d’entrée, la même maudite maison depuis son plus jeune âge, pas de problèmes financiers apparents. Bien sûr, ses parents l’emmènent une fois par année dans le Sud pendant les vacances d’été, parfois même pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle a bien conscience de la chance d’avoir une telle famille, heureusement: quand on a une amie qui voit son père une fois par mois et une qui a la moitié de sa famille dans un pays en guerre, c’est facile de se dire qu’on est chanceux, en fin de compte.

Mais pour ce qui est du reste, tout ce qui est des problèmes superficiels de la jeune fille de ville (problèmes dans lesquels je me reconnais, ce qui me donne un pas de recul dans mon jugement), je me permets parfois de lui envoyer un solide  _ on se la ferme et on relativise _ . Comme j’ai le goût de le faire en ce moment, mais j’attends qu’elle ait terminé ses babillages pour être sûre qu’il est bien placé.

— Je ne comprends pas, soupire-t-elle en jouant machinalement avec les brocolis au fond de son plat. Je sais que je l’aime, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il devrait y avoir quelque chose de plus, genre une flamme, ou quoi que ce soit…

Nous sommes quatre à notre bout de table, l’une d’entre nous déversant ses soucis et les trois autres s’en abreuvant comme à la fontaine de jouvence. L’heure du midi vient tout juste de commencer, et je ne sais pas ce qu’Alexandre fait, mais il devrait arriver d’un instant à l’autre. Si, bien sûr, ce n’était pas un coup monté pour se payer notre gueule alors que nous l’attendons; mais si c’est le cas, c’est plus moi qui se paiera sa gueule pour avoir perdu du temps pour une telle connerie.  _ Joke’s on you _ . En attendant, nous discutons alors que la cafétéria commence à se remplir; d’une part avec la file des gens qui se payent un repas, de l’autre avec les groupes qui s’installent aux tables en faisant assez de bruit pour réveiller les morts.

J’essaie de m’intéresser à ce que Romy dit, comme d’habitude, mais je ne capte que des bribes de phrases coupées par l’incertitude quant à notre invité de ce midi et le genou d’Audrey qui est collé contre le mien.

— Alors, je fais quoi ? Ça me stresse tellement, je ne veux pas le perdre, gémit Romy en s’appuyant la tête dans les mains.

— Romy. Ça fait un mois que vous sortez ensemble, dit Audrey gentiment mais fermement.

— Oui, mais genre six mois qu’on se connaît et que je l’aime.

— L’aimais-tu plus quand vous n’étiez pas ensemble ?

La grande relève soudainement la tête, comme atteinte d’une illumination.

— J’avais jamais pensé à ça, avoue-t-elle en fixant celle en face d’elle avec admiration. Mais je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que tu veux dire…

— Je veux dire que t’étais plus en amour avec l’idée que tu t’es faite de lui, et que tu vis la déception de réaliser que c’est, en fait, juste une idée.

— Waouh, t’es vraiment intelligente ! s’exclame Romy.

— Réfléchis à ça, et tu m’en donneras des nouvelles, lui assura Audrey en lui serrant amicalement la main gauche pour la mettre en confiance.

En face de moi, Ima reste silencieuse, regardant celles qui parlent à tour de rôle. Cette fille est une observatrice dans la nature et, même si je sais qu’elle ne s’en mêle pas, elle enregistre tout ce qu’on lui dit et est autant capable de donner des conseils que moi et Audrey. Le schéma est plutôt formé dans notre petit groupe: Romy qui a des soucis amoureux, et nous trois qui donnons les conseils propres à chacune: ceux d’Ima sont basés sur l’observation, ceux d’Audrey, sur l’expérience, et les miens, sur l’intuition. D’une certaine manière, nous nous complétons, et cette dynamique me manque quand Romy et Ima décident de faire les choses de leur côté comme si nous n’étions que des extensions.

— Bon, nous autres, on va y aller, dit Ima en se levant de sa chaise.

— Vouz avez quelque chose ce midi ? leur demandé-je avant de croquer à pleines dents dans mon muffin. Parce qu’il y a un gars qui va nous rejoindre.

— On a des travaux à faire, désolée, dit la vénézuélienne en détournant un regard agacé.

— Ah, c’est ça, vous nous laissez seules ! me plains-je d’un ton faussement concerné.

— Ouais, ouais, c’est ça. Allez, à plus, renchérit Romy en balançant la bandoulière de son sac à repas par-dessus son épaule.

En l’espace d’un instant, les deux filles sont parties, et nous restons là à regarder dans le vide, mâchant mécaniquement le reste de nos repas comme les merdes que nous sommes. Comme d’habitude, en fait.

— Cath, je ne pense pas qu’il va venir. On devrait s’en aller.

— Attends un peu, ça ne fait que dix minutes. Laisse-lui le temps d’arriver.

— Il est bien mieux de ne pas nous monter un coup, grommelle-t-elle.

— Si c’est le cas, je te jure que je ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

— T’as intérêt à le faire.

D’un coup, elle se lève, fait le tour de la table et vient s’asseoir en face de moi. J’essaie de mettre le focus sur mon repas pour ne pas la fixer et me sentir encore plus comme une  _ creep _ .

— Hé, secondaire 5, lance-t-elle rêveusement. J’y avais toujours pensé comme si c’était le point ultime de la vie, et maintenant que je m’y retrouve, j’ai juste hâte de le finir.

— Oh, là, là. Jamais satisfaite.

— Regarde qui parle, me renvoie-t-elle.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je continue à manger silencieusement et, lorsque je lève le regard, c’est pour croiser le sien, dégageant une émotion carrément indéchiffrable, ce qui est contraire à son air généralement ouvert.

— Dis-moi, est-ce que j’ai les pupilles dilatées ?

Ça me prend un moment avant d’assimiler ce qu’elle vient de me demander. Elle veut que je lui dise quelque chose. Si elle a les pupilles dilatées. Elle veut que je lui dise… eh ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette question, à ce moment précis ? À quoi s’attend-elle en me la posant ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je sais ce que ça devrait dire. Mais venant d’elle, je dois en penser quoi ? Aaaaah !!! 

Ma confusion défile à toute allure, il faut que j’y mette un terme.

— Non.

Silence. Est-ce que je vais la tartiner comme je peux ? La réponse est oui.

— Généralement, pourquoi a-t-on les pupilles dilatées ? lui demandé-je en mettant mon masque de froideur pour cacher le fait que mon coeur pompe mon sang avec une force inquiétante.

Ça ne peut pas être en train d’arriver. Non.

— Pour capter plus de lumière, me répond-elle comme si c’était la réponse la plus évidente au monde.

— Évidemment. Et les miennes, elles sont dilatées ? demandé-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle sourit. Innocente.

— Non.

_ Elles devraient l’être, pourtant. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point… _

— Alex arrive, dit-elle en brisant le malaise.

Je me retourne vers l’entrée de la cafétéria et, pile au bon moment, je vois mon bozo préféré faire son arrivée, ignorant complètement les gens qui le regardent en se faisant des messes basses, probablement à propos de ce qui s’est passé l’an dernier. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il remarque où nous nous trouvons qu’un sourire se dessine sur son visage, et il se dirige dès lors vers notre table d’un pas vif.

— Salut les filles, lance-t-il en se tirant une chaise à côté de moi. Vous allez bien ?

— Oui, et toi ? réplique Audrey avec un grand sourire, s’appuyant une main dans les cheveux.

Oh, que je connais cet air un peu trop familier. Il est temps de prouver que je ne fais pas partie des meubles.

— Oui, très bien, affirme-t-il en sortant une pomme, un yogourt et un sachet de biscuits.

— Dis-moi pas que c’est ça, ton dîner ? m’exclamé-je.

— T’inquiètes, je dînais avec les gars avant de me rappeler de ta, euh, notre proposition.

— En tout cas, je suis contente de te voir. Aussi souriant, d’ailleurs, reprend Audrey comme si ce que je venais de dire n’avait aucune importance.

— Ouais, non, ça ne m’affecte pas trop. Il y a d’autres choses dans la vie.

— Effectivement. De quelles choses tu parles, qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

Ne semblant pas le moindrement pris de court par les questions de mon amie, il alterne entre sa réponse et des bouchées de sa pomme.

— Ces temps-ci, pas grand-chose. Cette année est moins dure que l’an passé, j’ai beaucoup plus de temps libre; mais je ne fais rien de ce temps, on dirait. Ça me manque d’être passionné par quelque chose, tu sais, tellement que, même quand tu ne le fais pas, tu te suffis à penser à le faire…

— Je te comprends, soupiré-je en me maudissant tout de suite après.

— Ah oui ?

Vise un peu ça, ça me manque de ne  _ pas _ être passionnée à ce point par quelque chose, ou plutôt par  _ quelqu’un _ , au point où ça m’empêche d’apprécier pleinement une de mes amitiés. Éloignons-nous du danger, voulez-vous ?

— C’est vrai que c’est une belle chose, la passion, ajouté-je. Mais des fois, c’est plus un poids qu’autre chose.

— As-tu un exemple en particulier ? demande-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, sachant probablement à quoi je fais référence.

Autre sujet sensible autour de la table: les anciens déboires amoureux d’Alexandre Bergeron. Je n’irai pas là. Vite, trouver quelque chose.

— Pense aux addicts de jeux vidéos. Quand c’est rendu que ta passion détruit ta vie, c’est le cas de dire que c’est une obsession.

— Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit-il, blasé, avant de jeter son coeur de pomme dans la poubelle la plus proche.

— Cath a raison, renchérit Audrey. C’est bien d’avoir des intérêts, mais comme toute bonne chose, il ne faut pas aller dans l’excès.

— J’en reviens pas, vous êtes vraiment allumées, remarque-t-il, ce qui entraîne un enchaînement chorégraphique de nos atouts féminins: on rougit, on se tortille une mèche de cheveux, tout en battant timidement des paupières.

Que ça fait du bien d’être cruches, des fois. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, bien sûr.

— Merci, dit finalement mon amie.

— Mais de rien, ma chère.

Nouveau concert de réactions, mais juste de sa part, cette fois. Je reconnais que ça commence à être trop. À un moment donné, on ne peut pas se mettre aux pieds de tous ceux qui nous complimentent, ces derniers faisant généralement ainsi pour obtenir quelque chose.

— Hé, vous avez un nouveau joueur dans votre équipe cette année, remarque-t-elle sans aucun contexte.

— Ah, oui. Elliot Michaud, de Montréal, dit-il en ne prenant pas la peine de cacher l’agacement dans sa voix.

— Je me disais qu’il avait quelque chose de Montréalais, mais j’étais pas sûre, avoue Audrey.

— Ils ont tous l’air de se la croire, hein ? dis-je sans vraiment y penser.

— T’as tellement raison ! Du genre, probablement riches, qui empruntent des mots anglais dans chaque phrase…

— Qui jouent soit au hockey, soit au football…

— Ou les deux !

— Les filles, je ne veux pas gâcher votre fun, mais je le vois qui s’en vient, donc baissez au moins le volume, intervient Alexandre.

Dos à l’entrée, je ne peux pas me retourner pour vérifier ses dires, mais à voir l’expression un peu trop ébahie d’Audrey, je n’ai pas de mal à le croire. Alex, quant à lui, garde les yeux rivés sur le sachet de biscuits qu’il a ouvert mais auquel il ne touche pas. J’ai terminé de manger, donc je ne trouve rien d’autre à fixer que ma boîte à lunch; et c’est au moment où je détourne le regard vers le bout de la table que je ne remarque nul autre qu’Elliot qui vient vers nous. Il se tire une chaise à côté d’Audrey et s’étire sur la table comme si de rien n’était.

— Bonjour, groupe ! s’exclame-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien, et toi ? répond Audrey avec le même sourire niais qu’avec Alex.

— Très bien, merci.

_ — Dude _ , qu’est-ce que tu calisses ici ? demande Alex en laissant visiblement tomber le masque qu’il adopte en présence de la gente féminine.

— Je fais connaissance avec les amis de mes amis. Y a rien là.

Malaise. Solide. D’une part parce que c’est l’intrus, d’autre parce qu’on se sent comme les intrus du nouveau beau gars qui a tout de suit pris sa place dans le groupe de sportifs.

— Préférez-vous que je m’en aille ? demande-t-il en se redressant.

— Ben non, ben non. Si t’as pris la peine de venir, ça ne sert à rien que tu partes. Allez, présente-toi, l’encourage Alex.

— Ben, euh, je m’appelle Elliot Michaud. Seize ans comme vous, je viens de Montréal.

— Enchantée, moi, c’est Audrey.

— Catherine, renchéris-je.

Il me regarde d’un air étrange, comme la plupart des gens qui ont entendu mon nom sans l’avoir lu. Je sais, Katrine est probablement ta mère, ta tante ou la dame qui te sert à l’épicerie; à ne pas confondre avec Catherine, comme dans «Rue Sainte-Catherine», que tu connais sans aucun doute. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour moi, les deux manières d’écrire le nom m’inspirent quelque chose de différent. Katrine est la tante gossante, et Catherine, la tante cool.

— Et toi, je ne me rappelle plus comment tu t’appelles, dit-il en fixant Alex, qui affiche un sourire on ne peut plus forcé.

— Moi non plus, je ne m’en rappelle plus.

— Va falloir te trouver un nouveau nom.

— Elliot, ça me va. Il a déjà remplacé ma place sur le terrain, alors pourquoi pas mon nom ?

L’autre a un rire gêné, et je me sens à l’instant mal pour les deux.

— Non, mais… t’es sérieux ?

— Non. Prends la place que tu veux, ça m’est égal.

Et voilà, l’ordre est revenu. Je n’en reviens pas à quel point les conflits entre gars sont plus simples à régler que les conflits entre filles. Un mot mal placé, un qui ne le prend pas personnel, quelques coups à l’occasion, et hop, on fait comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. J’aspire à avoir de telles relations plus tard, mais attendons au moins que le secondaire finisse.

— Maintenant que vous êtes réconciliés et que tout le monde a fini de manger, est-ce qu’on pourrait quitter la table ? demande Audrey.

— Je ne dirais pas non, appuie Elliot. On est pas mal seuls dans la salle à cette heure.

— Ouais, juste histoire de laisser les concierges en paix, ajoute-t-elle.

— Alors, on y va, lancé-je alors que nous sortons tous les quatre de la table.

Ce n’est qu’arrivés près de la porte que mon amie tâte sa poche de pantalon pour prendre son cellulaire et qu’elle constate son absence. Remarquant ce geste discret, je me retourne discrètement vers l’endroit où nous étions assis et vois, effectivement, le petit rectangle sur la table.

— J’ai oublié mon cell sur la table, se plaint-elle en ne m’ayant probablement pas remarqué.

Immédiatement, Elliot se retourne et voit la même chose que moi; la différence, c’est qu’il agit à l’instant et va le chercher sans même poser de question. Une fois revenu, il le tend à mon amie, qui a des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Merci, dit-elle, béate.

Nous suivons le héros du jour vers les casiers pour aller chercher nos affaires pour étudier (sachant que c’est la dernière chose qu’on va faire), puis nous nous dirigeons vers une des salles d’étude ouvertes ce midi. 

Pendant tout le trajet, Alex et moi restons en arrière, côte à côte, et c’est dès lors que je réalise réellement que quelque chose est en train de nous unir, quelque chose qui le fait rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et qui fait battre mon coeur douloureusement: l’attrait du fruit interdit. Pour moi qui pensais avoir eu assez de drame relationnel pour toute mon adolescence, on dirait que la vie n’a pas fini de m’en donner des nouvelles.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Après ma propre chambre, celle d’Audrey est probablement l’endroit où j’aime le mieux être dans le monde. Simple mais bordélique; le bureau couvert de cadres de photos dans lesquels on peut la voir sourire avec sa famille ou les amis qu’elle s’est fait dans ses nombreux voyages; la bibliothèque sur laquelle s’alignent les romans indispensables aux adolescents, comme  _ Hunger Games _ et  _ Le Labyrinthe _ ; les sacs en papier de nombreux magasins de vêtements, lingerie et cosmétique; les deux minuscules pots de fleurs disposés sur la bordure de sa fenêtre, laquelle donne sur l’étendue de gazon commençant à jaunir, faute de l’automne qui s’installe plus rapidement qu’on le voudrait sur le pays, et, plus loin, on voit l’autoroute paisible à sept heures du soir… Considérant que ses parents sont assez fortunés pour voyager autant, ça m’étonne qu’ils aient choisi de vivre en appartement. Bon, un  _ bel _ appartement, mais tout de même, dans notre ville de taille moyenne, il existe de bien plus grosses maisons qui auraient parfaitement entré dans leur budget. Dès le premier souper que j’ai eu avec le trio, il est devenu clair que l’argent est un sujet tabou chez eux, par conséquent je m’abstiens de tout commentaire. 

C’est un plaisir étrange pour moi de me retrouver dans la chambre des autres, et il n’y a rien de malin là; on peut en dire autant sur une personne par sa manière de s’installer dans une pièce qu’avec ses gestes et paroles quotidiens. Ce que je capte ici n’est nullement différent de ce que je comprends d’Audrey depuis que je la connais: une personnalité féminine, extravertie et aventureuse, qui sait créer son nid peu importe où elle se dépose. C’est quelque chose que je ne me gêne pas de lui faire remarquer dès que j’y pense, et à cela, elle répond toujours que c’est quelque chose que tout le monde devrait pouvoir faire. En un sens, c’est vrai: les gens seraient bien plus ouverts d’esprit s’ils voyaient autant de raisons de sourire différentes qu’elle par année.

Elle m’a invitée chez elle ce soir, un mercredi, pour «réviser en histoire». Dans des mots plus exacts, pour parler dans le dos de tout le monde (y compris ses parents), parler de causes sociales et me partager ses intérêts pour la gente masculine. Comme d’habitude.

— Catherine, j’aimerais te dire quelque chose, dit-elle tout d’un coup alors que la chanson jouant depuis son téléphone se termine et qu’elle met l’appareil en pause.

— Hmmm ? fais-je en relevant la tête de mon cahier d’histoire pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Après «telle personne est morte», «il faut que je te dise quelque chose» est la phrase qui me terrifie le plus. Je pose soigneusement mes mains sur le cahier se trouvant sur mes cuisses pour cacher cette angoisse.

— Et, euh, j’aimerais que tu ne sois pas trop méchante, s’il te plaît.

— Compris.

Elle regarde ses mains, comme si elles allaient parler à sa place, puis prend une grande inspiration.

— Je te trouve distante, ces temps-ci, avoue-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils et retire mes mains de mon cahier pour les appuyer sur la couverture, derrière moi. Qu’ai-je à répondre à cela ? Je la regarde avec insistance, attendant des précisions.

— On te voit moins souvent dans la gang, et on dirait tu traînes plus avec Alex qu’avec moi…

— Je t’arrête tout de suite, la coupé-je avec raison. Un, évite le «tu qui tue». C’est toi qui est concernée, donc parle au «je».

Elle hoche la tête, ne se doutant probablement pas de ce que je vais lui dire par la suite.

— Ensuite, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et Elliot.

Elle reste béate. Son regard passe nerveusement de ses mains à mes yeux, comme si c’était la première fois que je me montrais aussi directe avec elle.

— De quoi tu parles ? balbutie-t-elle.

— Je ne vous empêche pas d’avoir la majorité de vos cours en commun, mais pour ce qui est des récrés que vous passez à deux et les choses que vous faites probablement en-dehors de l’école, je te trouve mal placée pour être celle qui dit à l’autre qu’elle s’éloigne.

— Tu viens de me dire de ne pas parler au «tu», réplique-t-elle fièrement.

— T’as raison, soupiré-je. _Je_ me sens délaissée, donc _je_ décide de me tourner vers quelqu’un qui est présent.

— Je n’ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas présente, se défend-elle d’un ton plus triste que ferme. Jusqu’à quelques semaines auparavant, tu venais me voir dès que tu en sentais le besoin, et j’ai toujours été là pour toi. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Top 10 des moments où j’ai du mettre mes sentiments de côté pour donner une réponse objective. Dans les dents, MissMojo.

— J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? continue-t-elle. Est-ce que… c’est à cause d’Elliot ?

Ses joues prennent une teinte rosée qui me remplirait de frissons si je ne l’avais jamais vécue. J’inspire, mais ne trouve rien à répondre, ce qui est en soi une réponse assez claire.

— C’est ça, hein… c’est à cause de lui ?

Elle sonne tellement blessée que je me sens, tout d’un coup, coupable de simplement avoir ces pensées. Quelle amie merdique je fais, même pas capable d’être heureuse pour l’intérêt de l’autre…

— C’est dur à dire, murmuré-je.

— Préfère-tu qu’il ne vienne plus nous voir ?

Qu’il ne vienne plus  _ te _ voir, j’ai envie de préciser. Mais ce serait bien égoïste.

— Ne t’empêche pas de faire ce qui te rend heureuse, dis-je finalement d’un ton las. Je n’ai rien à dire là-dessus.

— Mais si tu te sens vraiment mal à l’aise, je veux que tu saches que tu passes en premier…

— Fais ce que tu veux, coupé-je pour éviter de commencer à rougir comme elle.

Le regard baissé, je vois à peine son corps qui se lève au-dessus du lit pour venir s’évacher sur le mien, et si ce n’est pas à la sensation la plus paradisiaque et la plus terrifiante qui existe, je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Je peux sentir ses cheveux parfumés du revitalisant contre ma joue; sa peau douce contre mon cou; ses bras fermes, grâce aux années de danse, refermés dans mon dos… Si jamais il y avait une manière de mourir idéale, ce serait dans une étreinte avec une fille. Les garçons ont beau me faire sentir protégée, les filles me font sentir en harmonie avec moi-même, comme si, à deux, nous formions un tout. Exemple de chose que je ne dirai jamais à voix haute, même sous la pire des tortures.

Plus les minutes passent, plus je me sens mal, tellement mal. Je n’ai absolument aucun contrôle sur la vie que mon amie mène et me sens tellement égoïste de ressentir ce monstre qui rugit en moi, qui me persuade que j’ai besoin de plus. Je n’ai jamais demandé à recevoir une telle émotion, à me sentir aussi bien dans ses bras, à apprécier autant son odeur. J’ai juste le goût qu’elle disparaisse pendant une heure pour que je me roule en boule et pleure toutes les larmes contenues dans mon corps, pour qu’ainsi elle réapparaisse devant une amie authentique et respectueuse. Mais dans notre vie merdique, arrêter le temps n’est pas encore possible, donc j’endure jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retire pour me regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, avoue-t-elle.

— Moi aussi, réponds-je en souriant le plus naturellement possible.

— Sérieusement, tu ne comprends pas à quel point. J’apprécie ton honnêteté, ton écoute. Je t’apprécie.

— Merci…, soufflé-je en dodelinant la tête.

J’ai l’air innocente pour une fille qui est en train de se hurler à elle-même  _ HÉ, TA GUEULE ET APPRÉCIE LE MOMENT COMME IL EST, PERVERSE DE MES COUILLES _ . Évidemment, Audrey trouve le moyen d’amplifier le conflit.

— Tu sais, si t’étais un gars, je sortirais probablement avec toi.

— Si j’étais un gars, je sortirais probablement avec un gars, alors te fais pas d’espoirs, lancé-je en prenant la sortie de secours la plus près, soudainement fière de mon attirance pour les gars.

Estomaquée, elle me regarde comme si je venais de dire la pire insulte au monde; c’est un air que je ne lui vois pas souvent, car elle est la pro pour garder son masque de fille qui ne prend rien personnel en public, et je la rencontre de plus en plus rarement seule à seule. Mais là, même malgré son regard accusateur, toute mon empathie à son égard vient de s’envoler. J’ai beau n’être  _ out _ à personne d’autre qu’à ma mère, il y a une ligne d’intimité à ne pas traverser dans mes amitiés, et ce qu’elle vient de dire la dépasse avec un grave excès de vitesse.

D’ailleurs, c’est quelque chose qui restera toujours un mystère pour moi à propos des filles hétérosexuelles: elles flirtent avec toi, te caressent, te complimente, te tiennent la main, et vont même jusqu’à t’embrasser sur la joue, mais à la minute qu’une fille non-hétéro se confie, elles prendront un pas de recul, mais seront tout de même offusquées si on indique qu’elle ne nous intéresse pas. C’est comme si, pour elles, la sexualité était un travail qu’il faut sans cesse prouver aux autres, mais qui va bien plus loin en intimité que les filles non-hétéro entre elles. Mais que dis-je ? J’apprends, avec le temps, à éviter de coller des étiquettes sur tout ce qui bouge. Lentement, mais j’apprends.

— Ça va, tu te remets de ton choc ? lui demandé-je quelques minutes plus tard alors que nous avons, à nouveau, toutes les deux le nez plongé dans nos cahiers.

— C’est juste que… ah, laisse faire, grogne-t-elle avant de baisser le regard.

— Comme tu veux, dis-je en haussant des épaules.

— Le prends pas mal, c’est juste que tout ça me monte à la tête.

— Tout ça étant… ?

— Ah, l’école, toi, et, euh… Elliot.

La douleur se réinstalle dans mon ventre, mais mon  _ clash _ de toute à l’heure m’a donné assez confiance pour faire face à ce qui s’en vient. Et ce qui s’en vient, je peux l’entendre arriver en galopant. Au coucher de soleil, avec une triste musique western.

— Vas-y, je t’écoute, insisté-je doucement en faisant semblant de me concentrer sur mon problème de maths.

— Tu as vu que je passais plus de temps avec lui ces temps-ci…

— J’ai cru remarquer, oui.

— Ta gueule, sinon je ne dis rien de plus.

Pas que j’aie particulièrement envie d’en entendre plus. Je me tais quand même.

— Ben, euh… j’apprends à le connaître, et plus. j’en connais, plus j’ai le goût d’en connaître, je ne sais pas si tu comprends.

Je hoche la tête douloureusement. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre ce qu’elle me partage sans que ce soit parce que je suis en train de le vivre avec elle. J’attends le coup.

— Donc, bientôt, que ce soit cette semaine, la prochaine fois qu’on se voit, ou juste bientôt, j’aimerais aborder le sujet avec lui sur quelque chose à quoi je pensais ces temps-ci…

Crisse, que ça réveille chacun de mes nerfs quand la nervosité la fait tourner autour du pot de cette manière.

— Et je pensais lui dire que j’aimerais qu’on change un peu notre statut, parce qu’on est déjà de bons amis, même après un mois à peu près. Mais c’est ça, j’aimerais qu’on se fréquente plus sérieusement.

Et voilà, le coup est donné. Je m’enfonce la tête dans les bras, comme si je dormais, pour cacher la démolition qui se lit sur mon visage en ce moment.

— Ça va ? me demande-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

— Oui, oui, c’est juste que tu m’épuises.

— Hein ?

— Pourquoi tu ne fais pas juste lui dire ?

— Ça semble bien simple pour toi, se défend-elle. Je te mets au défi de trouver un gars qui t’intéresse dans l’école et de risquer de perdre la face juste à cause de tes hormones.

Elle semble vouloir insinuer quelque chose d’autre, et je me demande bien quoi.

— Ah, oui, un gars que je connais depuis un mois ? Sans hésiter. Je n’ai rien à perdre. Comparé à mes amis que je connais depuis des années, ce n’est pas sa perte qui m’affecterait le plus.

— Alors, pourquoi toi, tu ne le fais pas ?

Eh. Je m’attendais à tout, sauf celle-là.

— Dis-moi à quel point je suis la fille la plus géniale au monde, qui donne les meilleurs conseils à ses amis, et je te le dirai par la suite, la fais-je chante, amusée devant sa confusion.

— Eh, bien… t’es la fille la plus géniale au monde et tu donnes vraiment les meilleurs conseils à tes amis. Rien de faux là-dedans.

Je fais mon pire sourire de chieuse et attends avant de répondre, juste histoire de voir la tension grimper sur son visage, puis je me relâche.

— Parce qu’Alex ne m’intéresse pas.

— Hein ? N’essaie pas de me faire croire de choses. Je vous vois rire tout le temps et vous faites tous vos travaux d’équipe ensemble, ne viens pas me dire qu’il n’y a rien là.

— Comme toi et moi, en fait.

— Oui, mais c’est différent ! On est des filles, tandis que…

Elle s’arrête et plaque une main sur sa bouche, réalisant l’absurdité de ce qu’elle est en train de dire. Pour elle qui se proclame féministe et ouverte d’esprit, j’espère qu’elle reconnaît sa bêtise.

— Laisse-tomber, dit-elle finalement en laissant tomber sa main. Je ne gagnerai jamais un débat contre toi.

— J’espère que non. Le monde a besoin de sa dose de vérité toute moche.

— Et c’est pour ça que je t’aime, s’exclame-t-elle en se lovant contre mon bras, et je me retiens pour ne pas rouler des yeux.

La seule chose que je trouve à répondre est un faible «merci» avant que je reçoive un message de ma mère, ce qui me fait regarder l’heure et,  _ oh boy _ , je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. J’ai intérêt à me mettre en route sur-le-champ pour arriver à une heure raisonnable et ainsi ne pas faire le zombie demain à l’école.

— Je t’aurais bien invitée à coucher, mais tu n’as rien apporté, se plaint-elle alors que, sac sur le dos, je me tiens dans l’entrée du spacieux appartement.

— C’est correct, de toute façon, j’ai laissé mon cartable chez nous avant d’arriver ici.

— Alors, bonne soirée, dit-elle en me faisant une dernière étreinte qui m’envoie dans les nuages.

— Bonne soirée.

Dès que la porte est fermée, toute la tension accumulée pendant la soirée descend dans mon corps; tout d’un coup, avec les larmes qui ruissellent sur mes joues et mon corps qui tremble de toutes parts, je suis bien contente qu’il fasse noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's it christophe. tu ne veux pas transcrire les tirets comme du monde ? ben balec je laisse ça comme c'est là.

_ 13:25 - Alexandre - Cath, j’ai quelque chose à te dire. Je veux te voir après les cours. Aux marches de la cathédrale, si tu veux bien _ .

Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut encore, lui ? Nous sommes en fin d’octobre, l’Halloween approche, je veux seulement avoir du  _ fun _ , profiter de ma dernière année au secondaire et lâcher prise sur l’idée sans espoir que je me suis faite de ma meilleure amie. Ces temps-ci, alors que j’espère aller mieux, il semble s’enfoncer dans un trou, connaissant la trajectoire opposée à l’an passé. J’espère sincèrement qu’il va bien, et j’ose croire que c’est le cas, considérant qu’il a des notes passables et est encore capable de déconner avec son autre gang, mais quand nous sommes deux, les conversations sont plus amères, et pas nécessairement l’un envers l’autre. C’est plutôt un autre duo dont il est question, un duo qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Puisque je suis en plein cours d’informatique, je n’ouvre pas le message. Pour l’instant, mon travail est plus important que les tribulations de mon ami. Maintenant que nous savons à peu près comment fonctionne un ordinateur, Luc, qui partage son temps entre des cours au secondaire et de la programmation pour la compagnie locale, nous a donné les instructions pour créer notre propre jeu. 

Cette période est, sans aucun doute, ma préférée dans la semaine. Non seulement parce que ça va de pair avec mon intérêt pour la programmation, mais aussi parce que je n’aurais pas pu espérer trouver un meilleur groupe. Puisque c’est un cours à option, chacun d’entre nous a choisi d’être là. Pas de niaisage. Nous ne sommes qu’une dizaine et, même si je suis la seule fille, nous sommes assez proches les uns des autres, du moins pour tout ce qui a trait à la matière; il n’y a pas de jugement et il y a toujours quelqu’un pour aider un autre. Tout le contraire de mon cours d’anglais. 

Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, en écoutant des succès obscurs des années 2000, je travaille à mon rythme sur mon projet; toutefois, j’entends des bribes des conversations autour et baisse momentanément le volume pour une écoute plus claire.

  * T’es rendu où ? demande une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Louis.
  * Pas très loin, lui répond une autre voix, celle de Félix. J’ai mon concept et tout, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour terminer.
  * Je ne parle pas du jeu, épais. T’es rendu où avec ta _chicks_ ?
  * Hmmm ?
  * Romy, me semble, en maths.
  * Ah, oui, Romy. 



J’éteins discrètement mon volume, tout en gardant mes écouteurs en place. Il est hors de question que je passe à côté des potins juteux.

  * Elle a cassé avec son chum il n’y a pas longtemps, je pense, dit Félix. Bon débarras.
  * Lui as-tu déjà parlé ? 
  * À son chum ? Je ne l’ai jamais vu.
  * Maudit que t’es autiste !
  * Ah, à elle… Ben, pas vraiment. Je lui ai dit salut en maths, et elle m’a salué en retour. Rien de plus.
  * Sérieusement ? C’est _wack_ , ton affaire. As-tu d’autres cours avec elle ?
  * Français.
  * Est-ce qu’elle est bonne en français ?
  * Aucune crisse d’idée, lâche-moi avec ça !



Moment de silence. Je n’entends que les murmures des autres gars qui travaillent autour et le cliquetis des souris. Finalement, Félix reprend la parole d’un ton plus bas.

  * Pourquoi tu veux savoir si elle est bonne ?
  * Parce que c’est gagnant-gagnant. Si elle est bonne, tu la complimentes. Si elle est poche, tu l’aides.
  * Ah oui ?
  * Eh oui. 
  * Est-ce que je devrais lui proposer qu’on se mette en équipe ?
  * Juste si vous n’avez personne d’autre, sinon ça a l’air _creep_ en sale. Avec qui elle se met, d’habitude ?



Félix baisse encore plus le ton, et ça prend un maximum d’efforts pour ne pas que je penche la tête pour mieux écouter.

  * Avec l’autre, euh… m’a pas dire son nom, mais tu sais de qui je parle.
  * Ah, la gouine ?



Voyons voir… en français, nous sommes trois: Romy, Audrey et moi. Audrey se met habituellement avec Antoine, l’un de ses amis. Mais de qui donc sont-ils en train de parler ? Hmmm… 

  * Arrête ça, elle n’est pas gouine. Elle est tout le temps collée au _bum_ qui est sorti de l’équipe de foot.
  * Quand même, une fille de seize ans qui n’a jamais eu de chum, et qui s’habille de même, c’est louche. Je n’irais pas voir là.
  * Y a jamais été question d’aller la voir.
  * Je parle, en général. N’avoir jamais eu de chum, ça t’empêche du même coup de t’en faire un, on dirait. Si elle n’est pas gouine, alors elle a toutes les raisons pour le devenir.
  * Ouin… t’as pas mal raison. Bon, je fais quoi pour Romy ?



J’arrête d’écouter à ce moment, les dents si serrées que ça m’étonne que ma mâchoire ne se démolisse pas à l’instant.

Je remonte le volume de ma musique au max, peut-être même un peu trop fort. Allez, Rihanna, fais-moi sentir comme la seule fille au monde pendant que je mijote ma rage. J’ai le sang qui pompe dans les oreilles et la tempe qui bourdonne au seuil de douleur. J’ai beau faire des efforts pour réagir moins promptement, les situations où l’on manque gratuitement de respect à moi ou quiconque sont mon talon d’Achille. Ça empire quand, du coin de l’oeil, je les vois rire ensemble de la manière la plus niaise qui soit.

  * Ça va, Catherine ? s’enquit Luc en s’approchant de moi, ce qui me fait mettre ma musique en pause.
  * Oui, pourquoi ? assuré-je en mode fin finaude.
  * T’as l’air fâchée, tout d’un coup.
  * Je te jure que ça va. Parfaitement, dis-je en haussant le volume pour que les deux autres m’entendent. Très bien.



Je continue de fixer mon écran, mais je peux les sentir qui tournent leur regard vers moi, et j’ose croire que l’air que j’affiche à l’instant est assez révélateur pour qu’ils se posent la question.

  * Tu sais que je suis là si t’as besoin de quelque chose, me dit-il en pressant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.
  * Merci, Luc, mais ça va aller.



Il s’éloigne, et je fixe durement les deux gars, qui me fixent en retour. Je ne m’attends pas à des excuses. Tout ce dont ils ont besoin, c’est d’une bonne leçon d’humilité. Mais pas tout de suite. J’attendrai mon moment. 

 

*****

 

Quand je sors enfin de l’école pour rejoindre Alex aux marches de la cathédrale, un majestueux bâtiment encore fonctionnel malgré son âge, un ciel sombre me couvre, présage d’une soirée pluvieuse, et peut-être même neigeuse si on a de la chance. Mon ami n’étant pas encore arrivé, je m'assois et regarde discrètement les gens qui passent. Les marches sont assez large pour qu’il y ait de la place tant pour moi que pour la foule de gens qui sortent de la messe de quatre heures, principalement des retraités. 

Je me demande bien ce qu’Alex va me dire qu’il n’a pas pu dire pendant le temps qu’on a déjà passé ensemble. S’il m’avoue qu’il m’aime, je déclare officiellement mon départ de cette planète, car c’est la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin; mais peut-être qu’il a seulement besoin de se vider le coeur, ce que bien des filles ne semblent pas comprendre qui est tout à fait normal pour les garçons. Hé, parlons un peu de ces écarts entre les sexes: j’ai de fortes opinions sur le sujet.

De un, le mot «féminisme» est mal choisi. Je le rattache plus à la période durant laquelle les femmes ont dû ouvertement militer pour être simplement traitées comme des personnes; aujourd’hui, du moins dans notre pays de premier monde, nous avons plutôt atteint une égalité, et le terme «humanisme» serait, selon moi, plus d’actualité.

De deux, je trouve que les femmes entre elles constituent une menace aussi importante que les hommes envers les femmes. Jugements, rumeurs, se croire meilleure que notre propre sexe, nommez-en; mais avant de chercher du respect des hommes, apprenons à nous respecter entre femmes, non ?

Voilà, c’était mon moment d’opinion. Que ceux qui ne l’acceptent pas aillent se la faire mettre où je le pense, tiens. 

Quand Alex se pointe enfin, il ne prend même pas la peine de s’asseoir; il me fait seulement signe de me lever et je le suis, n’ayant pas vraiment d’attente quant à l’endroit où nous nous dirigeons. Peu importe l’endroit, je suis prête à écouter ce qu’il a à me dire. Je pourrais croire que c’est une blague, mais à voir son air cerné, j’ai des doutes.

Nous marchons en silence dans les rues du centre-ville, même pas côte à côte. Il est en avant, le pas rapide, regardant droit devant lui, alors que je le suis à mon rythme, comptant presque les cailloux sur le trottoir. C’est rare que nous sommes montrés aussi distants l’un envers l’autre depuis que nous sommes amis, terme que je me permets d’utiliser après presque deux mois à se parler régulièrement. Ça n’a rien de malicieux, mais je crois discrètement que je lui offre une pause du mouvement constant qui vibre entre la bande avec qui il se tient.  

Nous aboutissons finalement dans un vieux café grano, au coin de la rue principale et d’une rue adjacente. De l’extérieur, l’endroit semble peu accueillant; partageant la bâtisse avec une papeterie qu’on aurait dit fermée depuis des années, les arbres l’entourent en penchant leurs branches dégarnies par le froid de l’automne sous un ciel noircissant de bonne heure. J’y jette un bref coup d’oeil et pense (espère) que nous allons continuer tout droit; c’est donc une surprise pour moi de le suivre dans la cour, puis vers la porte d’entrée. 

  * Drôle d’endroit, le dernier où je t’imaginerais, fais-je remarquer en m’attirant un regard noir.
  * Ta’yeule. Je connais la boss. Viens.



Je me tais et nous entrons. Bon, l’intérieur n’est pas aussi morne que l’extérieur laisse imaginer, mais il n’est pas spectaculaire non plus. Il n’y a pas tellement de décoration; des tables et des coussins ça et là, des guirlandes de lumière, des citations bâtardes sur chaque mur visible. Il n’y a que trois autres personnes: une étudiante avec son Mac et deux hommes dans la soixantaine qui sirotent leur boisson en feuilletant le Journal de Montréal. L’ensemble est plutôt chaleureux; on sait au moins que ce n’est pas ici que les jeunes viendront foutre le bordel, comme ça a été le cas dans des commerces plus populaires en ville.

  * Hé, salut Alex, s’exclame la dame au comptoir, une femme mûre aux cheveux courts et portant un t-shirt noir avec le logo du café dessus.
  * Salut Mireille, répond-il en faisant un effort pour sonner enjoué. Ça va ?
  * Oui, et toi ?
  * Oui, merci.
  * T’es venu avec ta p’tite blonde ?



Oh non. Oh merde. C’est  _ ce _ genre de connaissance. J’essaie de me faire invisible, mais ça devient impossible avec Alex qui me prend les deux épaules de la manière la moins grâcieuse qu’on puisse imaginer pour me planter devant elle.

  * Oui, c’est ça, lance-t-il, un peu trop fort à mon goût.



Je ne peux pas voir parce que je fixe le sol en espérant m’y enfoncer, mais je suis certaine que les trois autres clients le regardent présentement avec exaspération. 

  * Comment elle s’appelle, la belle fille ?



J’hésite à répondre, mais il le fait à ma place, ce pour quoi je lui en veux autant que je le remercie.

  * Catherine.
  * Oh, c’est un beau nom. Veux-tu lui acheter quelque chose ?
  * Oui, on va prendre un moyen café au lait, un sucre, et… qu’est-ce que tu veux, ma belle ? me susurre-t-il en serrant mon épaule gauche assez fort pour que je sente les tremblements qui parcourent sa main.
  * Un grand thé chai, s’il vous plaît, dis-je d’une toute petite voix.
  * Moyen café au lait et sucre, grand thé chai, répète Mireille en tapant les commandes sur sa caisses préhistorique. Ça te fera 5,78$.
  * Merci beaucoup, lui dit Alex tout en laissant un généreux pourboire.
  * Ça me fait plaisir, mon garçon, assure-t-elle en souriant bonnement. 



Pendant qu’elle s’affaire à préparer nos boissons, je foudroie mon ami du regard. La seule chose qui me retient de foutre le camp à l’instant même est la conviction que ce qu’il a à me dire est réellement important, mais pour être franche, j’ai de plus en plus de doutes. Ça peut tout aussi bien être une blague, ou bien il va m’avouer quelque chose… d’effrayant. J’ai les mots, mais pas le courage de les exprimer.

  * Voilà, dit-elle finalement alors que les deux boissons fumantes sont sur le comptoir. Voulez-vous que je vous ouvre la salle en bas pour plus… d’intimité ? 
  * Avec plaisir, répond Alex, ce qui fait monter mon agitation d’un cran. 
  * Parfait. Toutefois, je vous donne deux règles: gardez vos mains pour vous, et vous devez remonter avant neuf heures, car c’est l’heure à laquelle je ferme. Compris ?
  * Oui, oui, soupire-t-il.



Une fois la porte du local au sous-soul déverrouillée, les lumières allumées et Mireille remontée, je jette un regard sur le local austère. Le seul point commun avec l’étage est la présence de quelques fauteuils; à part ça, l’éclairage est aux globes nus et tout a une teinte de gris: les murs, le plancher, le plafond. Et putain, ce qu’il fait froid… 

  * Veux-tu bien me dire c’était quoi, ça, tabarn-
  * Les nerfs, un instant, m’interrompt-il en reculant.
  * Comment veux-tu que je ne pogne _pas_ les nerfs ?
  * Attends, je t’explique. 
  * T’es mieux d’avoir une méchante explication, parce que je suis à _ça_ de calisser mon camp, grogné-je en montrant un espace minuscule entre mon pouce et mon index.
  * Je m’excuse sincèrement si je t’ai donné honte.
  * Sincèrement ? insisté-je sarcastiquement.
  * Sincèrement, affirme-t-il plus honnêtement que j’aimerais le croire.



Je croise les bras et fais la moue pendant qu’il se couvre le visage d’une main. Ma colère est quelque chose d’instable, qui monte aussi vite qu’elle descend; je suis présentement en train de revenir au calme, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de lui montrer tant qu’il ne m’aura pas donné de foutue bonne raison.

  * Je t’écoute, dis-je durement.
  * Mireille est amie avec ma mère, et disons qu’elle est plus amie avec moi que l’inverse, avoue-t-il. Sérieusement, elle me harcèle avec les filles. Le genre de grand-parent qui te demande toujours «alors, t’as une p’tite blonde ? Un p’tit chum ?»



Je ne réponds rien, mais je sais de quoi il parle. Mon père est comme ça, lors des quelques semaines qu’il passe avec nous par année. Et ses parents, qu’on voit plus que lui-même, ne sont pas mieux. C’est dans le gène des Lévis de coller une étiquette aux autres, plus pour se sécuriser soi-même que pour le bien de l’autre.

  * Chaque fois que je viens ici avec une fille, pour elle, bien… c’est ma blonde. J’ai beau avoir essayé de la convaincre du contraire, elle refuse d’y croire. 
  * Bah, essaie de mieux la convaincre.
  * Je ne veux pas avoir l’air impoli non plus, alors je la laisse parler, et je paye pour deux chaque fois. Le bon côté, c’est que personne ne s’en est jamais plaint.
  * Depuis quand ça t’importe, d’avoir l’air impoli ou pas ?



Je l’ai pris de court. Il ne trouve pas immédiatement de réponse à sa question, mais je le vois chercher, et j’ai presque le goût de répondre à sa place. Je me retiens quand même. Fermez vos gueules, tant les Lévis que les Legault. 

  * Disons que… c’est quelque chose qui me tente moins ces temps-ci.



Je lève un sourcil, attendant de plus larges explications.

  * Ça a rapport avec ce que j’ai à dire ce soir. On va s’asseoir pour ça, si tu veux bien.



Non, t’sais, je vais rester sur mes deux pattes toute la soirée, à trembler en t’écoutant. Nous nous tirons deux poufs et je m’installe les jambes croisées, serrant les ficelles de mon coton ouaté. Je me frotte les épaules dans un effort vain pour me réchauffer. En face de moi, Alex est assis au bord du pouf, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. 

  * Cath, je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu’on se connaît, mais il y a quelque chose à ton sujet que j’apprécie beaucoup.



La chaleur me monte aux tempes même si j’ai froid. S’il est vraiment sur le point de dire ce que je crois qu’il va dire… 

  * Quelque chose que j’ai remarqué, et qu’Audrey, et probablement tes autres amis ont remarqué, est qu’on est capable de te parler sans que tu en fasses de cas, que tu ressentes le besoin d’aller tout raconter.
  * C’est un fait, confirmé-je en semi-vérité.



L’affaire, c’est que la soirée même, je raconte tout à ma mère; ainsi, je l’ai oublié dès le lendemain et n’ai aucune raison d’aller tout balancer aux autres. C’est à la dure que j’ai appris à faire ainsi au primaire, mais bref, ce n’est pas tellement une histoire qu’il faut connaître à mon sujet.

  * Donc, je te fais confiance pour te parler de ce qui me, euh… tracasse, et que tu n’ailles pas en parler au concerné.
  * Au concerné ou aux concernés, genre au pluriel ? demandé-je.
  * Au concerné. Singulier.



Ah, ça m’éclaire un peu plus. Et ça me rassure, d’une certaine manière. Maintenant attentive, ma frustration descendue, je suis prête à l’écouter.

  * Te rappelle-tu de ce qui s’est passé l’an dernier, avec Élodie ? demande-t-il, les lèvres pincées.
  * Euh…, ça me prend un instant pour faire revenir le souvenir, car les relations des autres sont complètement en bas de ma liste de priorités. Tu l’aimais, mais elle, euh… ça ne lui plaisait pas tant.
  * Allez, dis-le comme c’est. Elle ne savait même pas qui j’étais. Et je n’en savais pas tant sur elle non plus.
  * Mais ça ne t’a pas empêché de lui courir après…
  * Exactement.
  * Où veux-tu en venir avec ça ? insisté-je.
  * Je pense que la même chose est en train d’arriver cette année, annonce-t-il subitement.



Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

  * T’as décidé de la relancer ? 



Il me fixe comme si j’étais la pire des connes.

  * Sérieusement ?
  * Bah, on ne sait jamais, avec toi. Tantôt tu te balades dans les couloirs avec ta gang en faisant des blagues de cul, tantôt tu t’amouraches d’une fille et le reste du monde n’existe plus.
  * T’as raison, sauf que… c’est pas une fille dont je parle.



Silence. Cinq secondes, puis dix, puis une bonne minute. Il y a tellement de choses à dire après cette bombe, et pourtant rien qui ne semble faire du sens. Bien sûr:  _ le  _ concerné. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Et pourtant, on m’a tellement implanté ce mode de pensée normal que c’est la dernière chose qui me serait venue en tête.

  * Est-ce que je suis censée rire, ou bien…, commencé-je, sans intention de finir ma phrase. 
  * Ne ris pas, s’il te plaît.



Il relève la tête et je vois un air douloureux sur son visage, que personne ne pourrait feindre, même dans le cas d’une plaisanterie. Je ressens un élan de sympathie à son égard.

  * D’accord, je m’excuse, dis-je sincèrement en posant une main rassurante sur son genou. 
  * C’est correct.
  * Non, sérieusement. Je n’ai pas le tour avec les mots, alors c’est le mieux que je peux faire. 



Nous nous taisons pour un bon moment après, et j’essaie de chasser les pensées qui affluent dans mon cerveau bouillant. De qui est-ce qu’il parle ? Un gars dans sa gang, Elliott ? La deuxième option me paraît la plus plausible. J’avais des doutes en début d’année, mais comme il s’est toujours montré fermé sur le sujet des relations, je n’ai pas cherché plus loin. Je suis curieuse, mais pas envahissante, quand même. Le seul moment où j’ai failli le faire, c’est quand nous avons passé le midi avec les deux autres bozos; à ce moment, je croyais que son embarras était à cause d’Audrey, idée que j’ai abandonnée puisqu’il n’a pas manifesté d’intérêt envers elle depuis. Et voilà pourquoi il faut que je mette un filtre, autant sur mes mots que sur mes pensées. Une fois que ça commence, c’est difficile de m’arrêter, et je peux aller loin.

  * Veux-tu continuer d’en parler, ou ça va être assez pour ce soir ? lui demandé-je après avoir retiré ma main, le fixant dans les yeux.
  * On peut continuer, maintenant que j’ai commencé… 
  * Vas-y comme tu le sens, il n’y a pas de presse.



Il se rassoit confortablement dans son pouf, prend une bonne inspiration, et recommence.

  * Donc… je ne sais même plus où j’en étais rendu.
  * T’aimes un gars.
  * Non, c’est pas que je l’aime. Je ne suis pas fif. Gay. Pardon.
  * Alors, pourquoi est-ce que t’en parles ?
  * C’est juste… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on est ici, pourquoi on parle de ça.



Je suis sur le point de lui envoyer une réponse dans les dents, mais je me retiens en voyant son air visiblement nerveux. Pas que ça me concerne, mais bon, je le  _ feel _ un peu. J’ai réagi de la même manière quand j’étais avec mes amies du primaire et que j’ai réalisé, alors qu’elles parlaient d’une chanteuse populaire, qu’elles n’aimaient que le message dans ses chansons et non ses beaux yeux en amande ou ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait, et qu’il n’y avait pas tant de différence entre ce que je percevais des garçons qui nous faisaient rêver et ce que je percevais de cette chanteuse. Pour l’une des premières fois dans ma vie, j’avais fermé ma gueule, et vu le jugement des enfants, je suis toujours bien contente de l’avoir fait.

  * C’est correct, dis-je bêtement.
  * Qu’est-ce qui est correct ? demande-t-il, sur la défensive.
  * Ben, ce que tu ressens, non ? 
  * Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, donc tu ne devrais pas pouvoir dire que c’est correct… et même si c’est vraiment le cas, c’est très loin d’être correct.
  * Pourquoi c’est une mauvaise chose ? tenté-je de le rassurer.
  * Ben, parce que je suis toujours sorti avec des filles. Je ne peux pas virer fif du jour au lendemain, gémit-il.
  * Et pourquoi c’est une mauvaise chose ? insisté-je en haussant le ton.
  * Parce que…, commence-t-il sans réellement avoir quelque chose à dire.


  * Exactement. Donc là, tu vas te calmer, et tu vas parler seulement quand tu seras prêt. Et arrête de dire «fif», s’il te plaît.



Il ne trouve rien à répondre et garde le front entre les mains. Ouf, que c’est compliqué, et en même temps assez simple pour quelqu’un qui en entend parler.

  * Tu ne sais pas à quel point c’est embarrassant, cette histoire, avoue-t-il.
  * Je comprends.
  * Comment tu peux comprendre ça ? Dis-moi pas que… 
  * On parle de toi, là, le coupé-je en rougissant.
  * OK. Donc, je crois que… je vais être mature et attendre un peu avant de comprendre ce que je ressens. 
  * Ouais, bonne idée. Mais attendais-tu déjà ?
  * Depuis le début de l’année, je ne sais pas si ça compte…, marmonne-t-il avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche.



Je soupire et regarde le plafond, la rougeur dans mon cou s’étendant maintenant partout sur mon visage. Alors, comme ça, je ne suis pas la seule que le nouveau fait suer. Très bien. Très, très bien. 

  * Êtes-vous amis, au moins ? lui demandé-je. Je vous vois parfois ensemble, mais est-ce que vous êtes réellement proches ?
  * Oui, et c’est ça le pire. Je suis apparemment l’ami à qui il s’accroche pour ne pas être seul après son déménagement.
  * Fait chier, quand même.
  * Vraiment. C’est une épée à double tranchant: autant je peux me sentir en confiance avec lui, autant ça peut me blesser.
  * Je te comprends… parfaitement.
  * Pourquoi, ça t’est déjà arrivé ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.



Dire ou ne pas dire, telle est la question; mais à trop le remuer, on a besoin d’une réponse.

  * Disons que… je suis _à peu près_ dans la même galère que toi, avoué-je en regrettant chacun de mes mots.
  * Pourquoi, t’aimes un de tes amis ? Mais t’as pas tellement d’amis gars, à part moi… est-ce que…
  * T’inquiètes pas, t’es un bon ami pour moi, et ça ne changera pas.
  * D’accord, mais c’est qui, donc ?
  * Je te donne un indice: un certain duo qui me tape particulièrement sur les nerfs pour la même raison que toi… 
  * Mais t’es pas amie avec Elliott, donc… 



Le silence qui s’ensuit est assez révélateur pour que nous partions tous les deux dans un rire jaune, mitigés entre la tristesse et la reconnaissance. Ha, ha, ha, que c’est drôle d’admirer de près quelqu’un qui n’a aucun intérêt envers moi, gorgée de thé. La tristesse de la réalité paraît mieux quand on l’habille avec de l’humour.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande-t-il en se penchant après avoir déposé son café par terre.
  * Pour l’instant ? Rien. Je ne peux pas la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Toi ?



Il ne semble pas accepter cette réponse, mais ne dit rien et reprend une gorgée de café. Finalement, il soupire.

  * Endurer avec toi. Mieux vaut en rire qu’en pleurer… 
  * Dis ça à ta face, mais je suis d’accord
  * Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme ? Il y a plein de choses à faire.
  * Comme quoi ? m'enquis-je.
  * Comme…, il semble hésiter, puis opte pour une réponse simple; s’amuser à la soirée d’Halloween. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si ils étaient en couple… 



L’Halloween est dans deux jours, et ceux qui ne la passent pas avec leurs jeunes frères et soeurs ou écrasés sur le divan à s’empiffrer en regardant des films d’horreur vont à la soirée organisée par la ville; soirée qui m’étonne d’avoir toujours lieu, car ça fait déjà des années que les jeunes se la sont appropriée et l’étirent jusqu’à tard le soir. Bon, pas si tard les soirs de semaine, mais cette année, ça tombe un vendredi, donc on peut s’attendre à des festivités agitées. Évidemment, Audrey a insisté pour que nous y allions toutes les quatres, même si nous savons que nous la finirons à deux ou, pire, chacune de notre côté.

  * T’as raison, dis-je avec un faux optimisme. L’important est d’avoir du plaisir, peu importe nos soucis.



J’aimerais bien en être aussi certaine. Nous sursautons tous les deux quand la porte du sous-sol s’ouvre pour que Mireille entre, le même sourire de matante collé au visage.

  * Ça va être le temps de remonter, si avez fini. Je ferme dans quinze minutes.



Je regarde mon téléphone et réalise soudainement que nous venons de passer deux heures et demie ici. Oh, ciel. J’aimerais bien conclure la discussion, mais le regard de Mireille se fait insistant, donc je ne fais que mettre mon capuchon et suivre Alex.

  * Parfait, on y va, lance-t-il. Merci et bonne soirée.
  * Bonne soirée à vous deux, dit-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.



_ You wish. _


	6. Chapter 6

Il est illégal d’étrangler son frère. 

Il est illégal d’étrangler son frère. 

Il est illégal d’étrangler son frère. 

J’ai besoin de me répéter cette phrase encore et encore alors que Cédric parade dans la maison, affublé de son costume de communiste. Bon, «costume» est un grand mot, quand on parle d’un pantalon et d’une veste blanche, une cape rouge au dos, au bout de laquelle est inscrit le fameux symbole jaune. Son costume n’est pas vraiment ce qui me dérange; c’est plutôt son babillage d’adolescent pré-pubère et son air moqueur quand il voit mon costume qui me donnent des envies d’homicide. 

  * Maman, j’aimerais aller chez Émeric ce soir, on ne fera rien, juste _chiller_ … Je ne sais pas si on va passer l’Halloween. Genre, _bruh_ , c’est du secondaire 1, l’affaire. Cathou, tu me _fucking_ niaises ?!



Je ne dis rien et me sors deux tranches de pain, que je fourre dans le grille-pain. Pendant que je fouille les armoires pour me sortir du Nutella, il continue de me tourner autour, scandalisé.

  * Si tu me dis que c’est toi qui as eu l’idée, je te jure que je te retire de mon testament.
  * Non, c’est Audrey, grogné-je en me sortant un couteau à beurre.
  * Ouf, c’est moins pire. Elle, je lui pardonne.
  * Et pourquoi donc ?
  * Parce qu’elle, ses idées fonctionnent.
  * Ta gueule, mes idées fonctionnent aussi !
  * C’est ce que j’ai pu comprendre quand t’as voulu faire un _party_ d’Halloween, il y a deux semaines. 
  * Veux-tu arriver à l’école vivant ?
  * Nous sommes tous déjà en train de mourir, tu sais… 
  * Oui, je le sais. Maintenant, laisse-moi déjeuner en paix.
  * Dans tes rêves, dit-il avec son sourire narquois.
  * Dis-donc, c’est la mouche du p’tit crisse qui t’a piquée ce matin pour que tu sois aussi énervé ?
  * Les mouches ne parlent pas.
  * Tu ne devrais pas non plus.
  * Les deux, vous ne devriez pas, en fait, lance ma mère en arrivant dans la cuisine. Grouillez-vous, l’école commence dans une demi-heure.



On se tait. Face à la boss de la maison, aucune discussion n’est possible. Cela ne nous empêche pas de nous lancer des regards noirs l’un face à l’autre à la table, ni de choisir de me gratter le nez avec mon doigt majeur. Le meilleur moyen de commencer une journée qui s’annonce déjà merdique: se faire ridiculiser par son frère plus jeune que soi dès le déjeuner. Je fais exprès de partir avant lui, n’ayant même pas pris la peine de me brosser les dents, avec en tête l’une de mes citations préférées que ma mère m’a confiées:  _ passe la journée que tu veux passer _ . Ce ne sont que des mots, mais je compte sur eux pour m’accrocher aujourd’hui.

 

*****

 

Ça a commencé l’automne où Audrey est arrivée dans la ville, il y a déjà deux ans, et qu’elles s’est greffée à notre petit groupe: les costumes collectifs. Avant qu’elle ne donne l’idée, j’avais toujours trouvé ça ringard. Ça peut être réussi tout comme ça peut foirer complètement; et si ça foire, on a toute la journée pour s’en repentir. Mais lorsqu’elle nous a présenté son idée du jeu de cartes, j’avais trouvé ça franchement impressionnant, et je n’avais trouvé mieux à faire que de hocher la tête et suivre le groupe. Bien que je la connaissais depuis déjà quelques mois, c’est seulement à ce moment que ça a commencé à remuer en moi.

L’année suivante, je n’ai pas non plus refusé; tant qu’à faire un effort pour avoir du plaisir pendant cette damnée journée, pourquoi pas le faire dans un costume de Victoria Beckham. Je me rappelle qu’à ce moment, les costumes des années 90 faisaient fureur, ce n’était donc pas trop impertinent.

Mais cette année, quand elle a mentionné les Bratz alors que je m’efforçais de faire des passes qui ont de l’allure en volleyball, je me suis immédiatement opposée. 

  * Pourquoi ? m’a-t-elle demandé alors que les quatre joueurs de l’autre côté du filet débattaient pour déterminer qui allait faire le service.
  * C’est juste…  bizarre, pour des filles de secondaire 5.
  * Je ne vois rien de bizarre là-dedans, moi, a-t-elle dit en fronçant les sourcils.
  * Tant qu’à y être, pourquoi on ne fait pas les filles de _Monster High_ ? ai-je pesté.
  * Parce que… bah, je trouvais que c’était original, et puis, on est quatre, ce qui est juste assez. Je pensais que t’allais aimer.



Elle avait l’air déçue, ce qui m’a prise au dépourvu. J’avais l’habitude d’encourager ses idées qui sortaient du cadre de la normalité, et pour une fois que j’avais une opinion qui m’appartenait, j’avais l’impression de lui faire mal. Avais-je une meilleure idée à proposer ? Non. Je n’étais donc pas en mesure de critiquer la sienne.  _ Case closed _ .

  * Laisse tomber, on en reparlera, ai-je conclu, voyant que les autres étaient prêts à revenir au jeu.



Nous avons donc discuté des détails cette semaine, et en l’espace de quelques textos, chacune avait choisi sa fille. 

 

Ce que je découvre en arrivant à l’école est que, pas si étrangement, les caractéristiques des personnages collent aux nôtres. La première que je vois est Romy, qui est Chloé. Grande blonde enthousiaste, nunuche sur les bords. C’est tout à fait elle. Puisque nos costumes ressemblent pas mal aux vêtements des gens qui ont décidé de ne rien mettre aujourd’hui, il faut qu’elle me fonce dessus, alors que je me tiens maladroitement au milieu de la salle, pour que je remarque sa présence. Je n’ai le temps de voir qu’un éclat de cheveux platine avant qu’elle m’attire dans une accolade serrée.

 

  * __Oh my God_ , j’aime tellement ce que t’as fait ! s’exclame-t-elle en reculant et en scannant mon ensemble de haut en bas._



 

Je fais un petit tour sur moi-même pour lui donner l’effet complet. J’avoue que, pour une idée relativement simple, j’ai su faire quelque chose de corsé. Jade est une fashionista de l’autre monde qui se calisse complètement du jugement des autres, et j’ai carrément abusé du concept, pour moi qui est habituellement tout sauf extravagante. Pantalons à carreaux, bottes à semelle large, mes cheveux châtain enduits d’une teinture temporaire sombre, nommez-moi-en. Tant qu’à me faire imposer un personnage, je vais avoir du plaisir à me l’approprier.

Quant à Romy, j’avoue qu’il n’y avait pas tant d’effort à faire. Déjà qu’elle lui ressemble avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu clair, son style  _ preppy _ s’apparente pas mal à celui de Chloé. La seule différence est que Chloé tient à ses amis plus qu’à n’importe quoi, ce que je crois qui devient moins présent en Romy.

  * Merci, moi aussi j’adore ton costume, lui réponds-je sincèrement. 
  * Je ne me sens pas tellement différente qu’à l’habitude, avoue-t-elle.
  * C’est ce que je me disais aussi. Mais hé, tu l’aimes ?
  * Mon style ? Évidemment.
  * C’est ça l’important. Aujourd’hui, on a du _fun_. Dernier Halloween au secondaire !
  * Dernier Halloween ici ! répète-t-elle, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à le croire, ce qui est probablement le cas de la majorité des gens dans cette salle.
  * Hé, salut ! lance une voix timide qui n’appartient à nulle autre qu’Ima.



Yasmin. Tranquille, près de la nature, latina. Elle est particulièrement jolie aujourd’hui.

  * Salut poulette ! s’exclame Romy en jetant un bras autour de ses épaules.
  * Est-ce qu’Audrey est arrivée ? demande Ima.
  * Je ne sais pas, répondre-je en haussant des épaules et en jetant, du même coup, un regard sur la salle qui commence à se remplir.



 

Nous sommes arrivées toutes les trois de bonne heure, donc je ne m’attends pas à la voir avant une bonne demi-heure. Mais en regardant la salle à nouveau, j’ai la surprise de voir une brune familière près de la table de ping-pong. À la voir jouer avec une bande de gars, dont Elliott fait évidemment partie, la moutarde me monte au nez, et je m’en fiche si les filles s’en rendent compte. Ce n’est pas long avant qu’elles regardent dans la même direction que moi. 

 

  * Elle a l’air d’avoir du _fun_ , commente Ima.
  * Mets-en, ajoute Romy. En plus, mon chum est là. On devrait aller les rejoindre. 
  * Je ne sais pas…



Nous nous tournons vers elle, ce qui lui fait baisser le regard sur ses bottes en faux cuir qui sont, en passant, efficaces autant pour affronter le froid qui nous mord la peau aujourd'hui que pour quelqu’un qui veut éviter le plus possible de porter de la vraie peau. Elle se mord l’intérieur de la joue, réaction typique quand elle hésite à se retrouver dans une situation où elle devra se retrouver au milieu d’un plus grand groupe. Ce que je ne comprends pas tellement, car ce n’est pas comme si les gens lui parlaient réellement. Sans vouloir être méchante.

  * On n’est pas obligées, si tu ne veux pas, lui assure Romy avec un regard compréhensif.
  * Je veux, c’est juste que… tu le sais bien, fait-elle en la regardant d’un air piteux. 
  * Oh, c’est lui, hein ?



Ima hoche la tête avec son demi-sourire défait. En voilà, une nouvelle dont je ne suis pas au courant. Tu parles d’amies qui communiquent comme du monde.

  * Au pire, dis-toi que t’as déjà l’air ridicule et que tu n’as rien à perdre, tenté-je de la rassurer.



En vain. Les deux me lancent un regard noir.

  * T’as autre chose à ajouter, mon ostie de génie ? crache Romy.
  * Non, soupiré-je avec honte. Je m’excuse.
  * T’es bien mieux. Donc, on y va, on n’y va pas ?



Ima nous regarde longuement, en plein dans une question existentielle, puis elle flanche.

  * Aweille. On n’a rien à perdre.



Romy remet son bras autour de ses épaules et, alors que l’autre garde le regard vers le sol, elle me fixe durement. Je la fixe en retour avec une vague de honte, mais aussi avec raison. Le fait qu’Ima manque de confiance en elle quand il est question des gars n’excuse pas le fait qu’elle m’ait tenue à l’écart de ses soucis, même si je suis une amie à même titre que Romy. À quelque part, ça balance. Mais ça, elles ne vont pas le comprendre. C’est l’épidémie chez les femmes depuis toujours: les émotions passent avant tout et sont le maître absolu des décisions humaines. Raison pourquoi j’ai une préférence pour les hommes.

Rendues à la table, le groupe nous laisse un trou sans même nous regarder. Il y a des gars d’un peu partout: du foot, du théâtre, et même des solitaires. Le jeu, peu importe sa forme, quand les partis sont évidemment mis sur le même pied d’égalité, bien sûr, a le pouvoir de rassembler les foules dans un environnement neutre où le seul ennemi est la défaite. Ce n’est pas qu’il y a une hiérarchie chez les adolescents, mais plus de l’hypocrisie à son meilleur: il y a maintenant si peu de violence physique et tellement de  _ bitchage _ qu’à ce point, on s’en fout un peu de l’avis de la personne à qui on parle ou qu’on côtoie. 

Au milieu de ce beau monde ne rayonne nulle autre que notre merveilleuse Audrey, la Sasha du jour. Je viens d’arriver et je suis déjà écoeurée. Je n’ai pas de problème avec les cruches, en étant moi-même une, mais là, c’est à un tout autre niveau. On dirait que son respect pour elle-même a complètement disparu pour laisser place à une fille colleuse avec un faux rire qui peut être entendu des profondeurs de l’Enfer. 

Je ne veux pas porter de jugement concernant les femmes. Chacune est maître de ses décisions et de ce qui la rend heureuse. Mais je vais dire franchement, je ne reconnais pas Audrey dans cette attitude. Ce n’est pas la fille franche, dynamique et audacieuse que je connais; et puis, on sait toutes que ce changement de personnalité n’est bon pour personne, sauf peut-être pour les gars qui la dévorent des yeux pendant qu’elle joue. La jalousie ?? Aucune idée de ce que c’est. Vraiment.

Pendant qu'Ima et moi observons la partie de ping-pong en silence, Romy en profite pour se coller contre son nouveau chum, Yohan, à qui elle a commencé à parler après une partie de soccer ce mois-ci, et qui semble avoir autant de personnalité que la balle qui rebondit sur la table. Pauvre Félix, l’ami de celui qui m’a traitée de gouine, la chance lui est passée sous le nez. 

  * Hey, Cathou, veux-tu jouer contre moi vu que j’ai gagné ? m’interroge Elliott alors que le gars qui jouait contre lui s’efface dans le groupe.



Je hausse les épaules, prends la palette et me positionne au bout de la table. Un bref coup d’oeil de côté me confirme qu’Audrey, qui allait se proposer, me regarde avec un air un peu moins joyeux, presque énervé. On voit le retour de Sasha. Savoir que j’ai été capable de briser son masque me rend plus légère. 

Lorsque j’ai fini, les joueurs se succèdent jusqu’à ce que la cloche sonne; quant à nous quatre, nous sommes de retour à nos positions fétiches: moi à déconner à côté de Romy et de son homme, Ima avec les bras croisés et un air de fille qui a juste le goût de foutre le camp, et Audrey qui fait un effort pour sourire mais dont je peux voir la fumée qui sort des oreilles.

Cette journée va assurément être intéressante.

 

*****

 

Enfant, j’ai toujours trouvé les personnages de films en amour non-réciproques complètement stupides; pourquoi perdaient-ils leur temps et ne se trouvaient-ils pas simplement quelqu’un d’autre ? Pourquoi la fille ou le gars ne se trouvaient-ils pas un hobby autre que chercher à enfoncer la langue dans la bouche de quelqu’un ? Pour cette raison, mes amies ont rapidement compris qu’il était impossible de regarder un film en ma compagnie, comprenant que l’idée typique du couple homme-femme ne m’attirait pas réellement. C’est fou le nombre de signes qu’il y a qui indiquent qu’un enfant n’est pas hétérosexuel, qu’on ne réalise pas à cet âge parce qu’on considère la romance entre un homme et une femme comme suprême, et que tout autre modèle est trop «mature» pour être expliqué à des enfants. 

Bref, ce qui me paraissait normal m’a botté le cul quand Audrey est arrivée. Soudainement, je me rendais compte qu’être évitante de tout ce qui est romantique et qu’admirer un peu trop une certaine chanteuse n’étaient peut-être pas des habitudes si normales, en fin de compte. Et après avoir fait l’autruche pendant plus d’un an en me disant que c’était seulement une BFF-absolue-de-toute-la-vie, c’est en faisant un voyage scolaire l’an dernier que je me suis dit pour la première fois:  _ Wow, j’aime une fille de la même manière dont j’ai aimé des gars. Pas de bol. _ Et depuis, je me cache. Pas question qu’elle s’en rende compte et que je perde son amitié qui est, selon moi, bien plus importante que des sentiments qui 1) sont non-réciproques et 2) ne dureront pas éternellement.

Aujourd’hui, alors que je la vois qui s’approche d’Elliott et qui semble avoir bien plus de plaisir avec lui qu’avec moi, je ressens non seulement de la jalousie, mais aussi une culpabilité qui me ronge de l’intérieur. Je me sens comme une mauvaise amie. J’aimerais sincèrement être heureuse pour elle: elle va chercher ce qu’elle veut et ça marche ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lui montrer mon soutien comme je serais censée faire ? Maudits hormones !

Sur l’heure du midi, Alex vient me rejoindre à la table où je suis seule, les filles venant tout juste de quitter. Ima pour aller poser une question à un professeur, Audrey et Romy pour aller faire je ne sais quoi avec la bande de gars de ce matin. Elles m’ont proposé de venir et j’ai gentiment refusé, ne voulant pas encore plus faire augmenter la tension entre moi et Audrey. Il les salue d’un signe de tête et s’asseoit en face de moi, attendant qu’elles soient partie pour laisser sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Je fais la même chose mentalement, tout aussi ennuyée que lui par les tribulation de nos deux amis. 

  * Je ne comprends pas, avoue-t-il en relevant la tête pour s’appuyer le menton contre le poing. Comment est-ce j’ai pu me retrouver là alors que j’ai trippé sur des filles toute ma vie ?
  * Je me suis posée la même question que toi, soupiré-je. Pour moi. Mais dans mon cas, je m’en doutais déjà un peu.
  * Que t’étais lesbienne ? 
  * Non, ça a été encore plus compliqué de réaliser que je ne suis _pas_ lesbienne. 
  * T’es quoi, alors, si t’es pas un des deux ?
  * Je suis… peu importe ce que je suis. Y a des termes pour ça, bisexuelle, pansexuelle, mais aucun qui ne résonne réellement avec moi. 



Il n’a pas l’air de comprendre, ce qui me décourage un peu, mais je me rappelle que je suis passée par là quand j’ai appris qu’il y avait autre chose que hétérosexuel et gay, normal et anormal. Que les gens qui se trouvent entre les deux soient maudits. On a beau avoir eu des présentations sur le sujet au primaire et secondaire, personne n’a réellement écouté; ce n’est pas comme si des enfants bâillonnés par la culture hétérosexuelle allaient se reconnaître là-dedans, après tout.

  * Ça m’aide un peu…, hésite-t-il. Je ne suis pas con, je sais c’est quoi un bisexuel, mais j’ai de la difficulté à accrocher au concept. C’est le seul gars que j’ai aimé. C’est pas comme si il y en aura d’autres.
  * Mais oh, minute. Comment peux-tu dire que tu l’aimes quand ça ne fait même pas trois mois que tu le connais ?
  * Je ne sais pas, c’est juste… là. Quand il me sourit, quand il me touche.



Je hausse le sourcil au sous-entendu, ce qui lui fait serrer la mâchoire.

 

  * __Quand il me touche le bras_. Tu sais de quoi je parle._



 

  * Effectivement, approuvé-je tristement. 
  * Et le pire, c’est que c’est probablement le meilleur ami que j’aie jamais eu, se plaint-il. Genre, je ne peux pas me rappeler de quelqu’un qui m’aurait ramené chez moi après avoir manqué mon autobus. 
  * C’est pareil de mon côté. Et là, tu te sens coupable parce que tu veux qu’il soit heureux… 
  * Mais t’es pas capable parce que juste le voir, la voir, l’un avec l’autre, te donne le goût de vomir.
  * Exactement. Vie de merde, gémis-je.
  * Vie de merde, effectivement, réplique-t-il.



Comme j’ai terminé de manger, je joue nerveusement avec les  _ straps _ de ma boîte à lunch, remuant les émotions négatives du moment. 

    * Cool, ton costume, remarque-t-il d’un coup pour changer de sujet. Vos costumes, en fait. 
    * Merci, mon cher. Sais-tu ce qu’on est exactement ?
    * Euh…, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Les Barbies avec des grosses lèvres, je ne me rappelle plus du nom.
    * Les Bratz, le corrigé-je. Inculte.
    * C’est ça, peu importe comment ça s’appelle.
    * Et toi, t’es censé être…, commencé-je en tentant de faire le lien entre son chandail rayé rouge et blanc et un personnage que je connais.



 

  * __Come on_ , tu sais c’est qui, rit-il. _



 

Je me creuse sérieusement les méninges, car si ce n’était pas des affreuses lunettes rondes, on dirait qu’il ne s’est pas déguisé. N’importe qui pourrait porter un chandail ou une tuque pareils. 

  * Je ne sais pas, avoué-je. Un indice ?
  * Cherche un peu, dit-il en souriant.
  * Mais c’est ce que je fais ! m’exclamé-je de toute mon incompréhension.



Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis contente de voir qu’il n’a pas l’air aussi abattu que tantôt, c’est plutôt rafraîchissant.

  * Ne me dis pas que t’as jamais joué à _Trouver Charlie_ ? demande-t-il comme si j’étais venue d’une autre planète.
  * Peut-être à un moment donné, mais je ne m’en rappelle plus… Oh ! Oui, ça me revient ! Maudit que je suis conne !



Les gens à la table d’en face se retournent pour me regarder avec les yeux pleins de jugement, et je m’en fiche. Comment ai-je pu oublier un tel personnage ? 

  * Tu m’as vraiment fait peur, pendant un instant. Je me demandais sur quelle planète t’as été élevée. 
  * Sur la même que toi, heureusement, dis-je avant que nous partions tous les deux à rire jusqu’à ce qu’une voix que je ne connais pas nous lance «vos gueules, tabarnak !».



C’est à ce moment qu’il est temps de quitter. Mais juste quand je prends ma boîte à lunch, Alex me lance un regard qui m’immobilise et je cesse mon mouvement.

  * Pense-tu qu’on devrait leur dire ? demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.
  * Dire quoi à qui ? demandé-je bêtement même si je sais très bien de qui on parle.



Il hausse les sourcils en guise de réponse et je regarde mes mains, tout d’un coup prise au dépourvu. Je n’ai jamais réellement pensé à lui en parler: d’une part, parce que quand je l’imagine dans mes, euh,  _ fantaisies _ , ça marche toujours et j’en suis venue à séparer ces idées de la réalité; d’autre part, parce que j’ai toujours su, même sans me poser la question, que la route était barrée. Que je n’ai pas d’affaire à m’y aventurer.

Mais à l’instant, je me questionne sérieusement pour la première fois. Lui en parler. N’avoir aucune idée de la réponse que je vais avoir: la réponse d’un être humain de chair et d’os, qui, plutôt que de me donner un oui ou non comme je me l’imagine, a tout un spectre de réponses à donner: «laisse-moi y penser», «oui, mais ci», «non, mais ça»… d’un coup, ça me fait peur parce que l’humain a cette peur de tout ce qui n’est pas catégorique, noir ou blanc, homme ou femme. Nous avons peur de l’incertitude, de son ampleur dans laquelle nous pouvons nous perdre. Et si un pas en avant servait de gros doigt à cette incertitude ?

  * C’est pas une mauvaise idée, dis-je finalement. Mais pour l’instant, on devrait partir si tu veux être encore vivant pour le faire.
  * Je te suis, conclut-il en se levant à son tour.



Mon coeur bat à tout rompre alors que je considère l’idée qu’Alex vient de me donner, une idée qui pourrait bien changer des choses en moi, bien plus que je puisse l’imaginer.

 

*****

 

La fête bat déjà son plein lorsque moi et les filles arrivons dans la cour de l’école primaire dans laquelle elle se déroule. Eh oui, faute de n’avoir d’autre espace intérieur assez grand pour accueillir des foules, la ville organise les célébrations où ce n’est un secret que l’alcool coule à flot… dans une école primaire. Tu parles d’une bonne gestion de l’espace. Il fait froid comme le crisse, oh, mon dieu. Je n’imagine pas les pauvres gosses qui sont obligés de cacher leurs supers costumes à cause de leurs manteaux d’hiver. Au moins, ils n’auront pas à le supporter longtemps, car avec les cours du primaire qui se terminent à 15h, la tournée doit déjà être pas mal terminée. 

 

En ce qui nous concerne, l’heure à laquelle l’Halloween junior se termine est le commencement de l’Halloween senior, surtout un vendredi soir. Malheureusement pour Ima, qui se tient collée à moi tant pour se réchauffer que par crainte, la soirée est loin d’être terminée.

  * Donc, si c’est cool, tant mieux, si c’est de la merde, on se casse ? récapitule Romy, qui saute carrément sur place.
  * C’est un bon plan, confirmé-je d’un ton blasé.



Il y a des gens qui adorent, et des gens qui détestent les  _ partys _ à thème; dans mon cas, je n’en ai rien à foutre. Mieux vaut être ici que seule chez moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j’ai particulièrement hâte à l’événement. Tant qu’on suit le thème et qu’on ne rentre pas avant tout le monde, je passe du bon temps en tirant le meilleur que je peux de l’occasion. Ce qui signifie, dans ce cas-ci, d’avouer ce que je ressens à mon amie.

Juste après la cloche annonçant la fin des cours, Alex m’a rejointe à mon casier avec un air déterminé.

  * On le fait ce soir, a-t-il annoncé d’un coup, et j’ai continué de ranger mes choses silencieusement.
  * Dis-toi que ce sera fait et qu’on mettra fin à des mois, des années pour toi, d’incertitude, a-t-il essayé de me convaincre.
  * Dis-toi que ces années ne sont pas juste de l’incertitude, mais aussi de l’amitié, ai-je rétorqué en faisant la moue.
  * Est-ce que c’est une amitié sincère si tu t’attends toujours à plus ?



Je me suis figée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je n’avais envisagé les choses de cette manière.

  * Euh… 
  * C’est ça. En continuant de te cacher, tu te fais non-seulement mal à toi-même, mais aussi à elle en étant hypocrite.
  * T’as fini de me démolir, enfin ? ai-je craché en balançant mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et en quittant, même si je savais qu’il me suivait. 



Tant pis s’il y avait des gens qui écoutaient autour. De toute façon, ils ne savaient probablement pas de qui ou de quoi nous parlions.

  * Je ne te démolis pas, j’essaie de te faire ouvrir les yeux.
  * Ils sont ouverts en tabarnak, mes yeux, ai-je dit en me retournant pour les lui montrer, écarquillés au max.
  * Arrête de faire la tête brûlée. Tu sais que j’ai raison.
  * Premièrement, je ne fais pas la tête brûlée, je ne suis juste pas d’accord avec toi. Deuxièmement, t’es qui pour me dire quoi faire par rapport à ça ?
  * Quelqu’un qui a appris de ses erreurs.
  * Si t’avais appris de tes erreurs…. 



Je me retourne pour le voir rougir avec des yeux terrifiés, et je me rends compte que nous sommes toujours entourés de gens que nous connaissons, et que ce n’est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour lui rappeler le passé ni pour révéler l’un de ses secrets. Son regard me martèle assez pour que je m’arrête en pleine phrase, revienne à l’avant et que je continue à marcher.

  * De toute façon, ils sont déjà en couple, ai-je maugréé.
  * Ça n’a jamais été confirmé.
  * Regarde comment ils se parlent, comment ils se regardent, bon sang ! 
  * T’as pas remarqué que c’est comme ça qu’elle agit avec tous les gars, même avec moi ?



Je me tais une fois de plus, ne trouvant aucun argument pour lui donner tort.

  * Catherine, je te jure que ce sera une des meilleures décisions de ta vie.
  * De ma vie ? ai-je pesté, incrédule.
  * Du moins, de ton secondaire. Si t’as un oui, ce sera génial. Si tu as un non, elle devrait t’apprécier assez pour comprendre et t’aider à travers cette épreuve. Si tu as un je ne sais pas… 
  * C’est bon, j’ai compris, l’ai-je coupé d’un ton sec.



J’avais beau me renfermer, au fond, je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. Rien de ce qu’il ne m’avait dit n’était faux. Mais le conflit interne était toujours présent: garder le silence et espérer que le problème parte un jour et que je retrouve une amitié normale, ou mettre fin au secret en risquant autant de me faire rassurer d’une manière ou d’une autre que de perdre une amitié ? 

  * J’espère que tu vas y penser, a-t-il murmuré alors que nous nous retrouvons au coin de la rue où nous nous séparons. À tantôt.
  * À tantôt, ai-je répondu en le regardant une dernière fois avant de traverser la rue.



Et maintenant, me voilà au début de la fameuse soirée, à quelques pieds de la source de mes problèmes de coeur depuis deux ans. Évidemment, je vais attendre un peu, juste le temps de me dégêner et de me mettre pleinement dans l’ambiance. Pour le reste, c’est pas mal le hasard qui fera les choses.

Nous entrons et, au premier coup d’oeil, on ne croierait pas qu’on se trouve dans une école primaire. D’abord parce que les couloirs sont plongés dans le noir, ce qui empêche de voir les affiches anti-intimidation et les oeuvres d’art quétaines; aussi parce que le gymnase immense a les fenêtres couvertes et est tellement rempli de gens et de tables couvertes de cochonneries qu’on ne voit pas les murs de la pièce. L’éclairage orangé est parfaitement réussi, et à part la femme, probablement un professeur, qui garde un oeil sévère sur la foule depuis son bureau en haut des marches, il n’y a personne de plus de vingt ans en vue. La soirée commence, donc en attendant de se réchauffer, tout le monde reste à l’intérieur, ce qui donne une atmosphère étouffante à la pièce.

  * Y a donc bien du monde, comparé à l’an passé ! crie Romy en tentant de se faire entendre par-dessus la musique qui se fait déjà couvrir par les gens tentant la même chose.
  * QUOI ? lui répond Audrey sur le même ton en se rapprochant d’elle.
  * J’AI DIT QU’IL Y A CRISSEMENT PLUS DE MONDE QUE L’AN PASSÉ !
  * T’INQUIÈTES, ÇA VA SE DÉGAGER, hurlé-je.
  * J’ESPÈRE BIEN !



On se fraie un chemin dans la foule pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire, et je fais déjà le décompte avant que l’une d’entre nous se fasse attirer plus loin par un gars. L’une d’entre nous excluant Ima, bien sûr; celle-ci reste collée contre moi, pas effrayée, mais visiblement mal à l’aise.

  * ÇA VA ? lui demandé-je en regardant ses traits assombris par l’éclairage mixte.



Elle me répond oui, mais je ne l’aurais jamais deviné si elle n’avait pas également fait un signe de tête tellement elle parle à voix basse. 

  * JE SUIS LÀ S’IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE, la rassuré-je, ce qui semble la détendre un peu.



Je prends une gorgée dans mon verre de plastique et,  _ oh boy _ , la madame d’en haut n’a aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement dans la pièce. Derrière le sucre du punch au fruit, je détecte des relents de vodka, ce que les filles semblent également remarquer. Ima me tend tout simplement son verre, dont je vide le contenu dans le mien avant de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus près. La faire venir ici n’était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais j’ai le goût de laisser les choses allers pour un bout; peut-être que ça va s’arranger, qui sait.

Lorsque je me retourne vers Audrey, c’est pour la voir en compagnie d’Elliott, son chevalier vaillant déguisé en le pirate le plus immonde que j’aie jamais vu. Celui-ci nous fait un bref signe de la main avant de porter attention à mon amie, et en l’espace d’un instant, les deux ont disparu dans la foule. Et de une.

Pendant un moment, nous restons toutes les trois à nous plonger dans l’ambiance de la soirée; moi et Romy en sirotant nos boissons, Ima avec les bras croisés, l’air de plus en plus effarée. Moi, je n’ai pas de problème avec ça; comme j’ai dit, je ne tire pas grand-chose d’un événement de la sorte. Mais Romy semble vouloir sortir pour rencontrer des gens, et Ima semble vouloir sortir tout court. Le malaise prend fin quand Yohan, le nouveau chum de Romy, vient la serrer par la taille pour l’amener vers sa gang, ce qui nous laisse seules.

Ima marmonne quelque chose d’incompréhensible, mais j’en entends assez pour me tourner vers elle.

  * HEIN ? hurlé-je.
  * J’AI DIT QUE JE VEUX SORTIR, répond-elle d’une voix qui me surprend par sa force.
  * PAS DE PROBLÈME, dis-je en la prenant doucement par le bras pour l’emmener vers la sortie.



Nous avons beau n’être restées que quelques minutes à l’intérieur, c’était assez pour le froid de dehors nous fasse l’effet d’une claque. Je regrette immédiatement d’avoir choisi de mettre mon beau manteau d’automne, sous lequel je grelotte.

  * Veux-tu qu’on aille dans le parc ? proposé-je en indiquant l’aire de jeux faiblement éclairée par les lumières extérieures de l’école.
  * J’aimerais bien. 



Une fois rendues, nous nous installons aux balançoires, si petites que me balancer lentement l’amène déjà à la moitié de sa trajectoire. C’est en essayant de gratter les copeaux au sol avec mon pied que je me rends compte qu’ils sont gelés. Maudit froid de merde.

  * Tu te sens déjà prête à revenir chez toi ? demandé-je doucement.
  * Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-elle. Genre, je veux juste avoir du _fun_ comme tout le monde ici.
  * En as-tu ? demandé-je pour l’amener à parler d’elle-même.
  * Pas vraiment, en fait.
  * Eh bien, retourne, si c’est ce que tu veux.
  * Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! grommelle-t-elle un peu plus fort. J’aimerais avoir du _fun_ comme tout le monde et juste arrêter d’être aussi plate. C’est pour ça que personne ne veut me parler. Que personne ne… 
  * CHUT ! la coupé-je. Évite les «personne». On ne sait jamais.
  * Que personne ne m’invite aux _partys_ , que personne ne m’invite à sortir, que personne ne m’aime…, continue-t-elle de plus en plus vite en sombrant dans l’anxiété pure.
  * Arrête ça. Moi, je t’aime.
  * Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! crie-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Tout ce que je fais, c’est rester dans ma chambre à écrire des choses débiles en attendant que ça arrête de se chicaner en bas… E-et je ne vois pas ma vie aller très loin, notre famille se fait emprisonner là-bas et on les a abandonnés comme des lâches _y no sé como_ … 



 

Je la serre contre moi pour étouffer sa peine. Elle continue de parler, mais j’entends à peine ce qu’elle dit, un mélange de marmonnements douloureux et d’un baragouin qui est probablement de l’espagnol. Je ne suis pas très douée pour rassurer quelqu’un, donc c’est probablement la meilleure chose que je peux faire à l’instant. Après quelque minutes dans lesquelles nous nous servons de la chaleur de l’autre pour ne pas mourir de froid, je la sens enfin arrêter de trembler, mais j’entends encore sa respiration forte, ce qui m’indique qu’elle à peu près en bon état, mais pas assez pour retourner à la fête.

  * Je crois que ce serait mieux pour toi de retourner chez toi et de te reposer, lui murmuré-je.



Elle hoche la tête contre mon épaule, mais je ne la lâche pas pour autant. Comme moi et la moitié des élèves de notre école, elle habite à seulement quelques minutes de marche d’ici, ce qui ne lui donne pas le souci de prendre l’autobus ou d’étirer son trajet. Par contre, la laisser retourner seule m’inquiète un peu. On ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre de quelqu’un qui vient de faire une crise de panique. Pas que j’en aie connu tellement, de gens qui en ont fait, dans ma vie, mais j’ai eu d’assez bons exemples à la télé et dans les films, exemples qui étaient loins d’être rassurants.

  * Veux-tu que je retourne avec toi ? lui demandé-je doucement.



Elle refuse d’un signe de tête et s’écarte de moi. Je ne vois pas clairement ses traits à cause de l’obscurité, mais j’imagine facilement les traces qui sillonnent présentement ses joues basanées. 

  * Ça va aller, tente-t-elle de se convaincre.
  * Ça VA aller, insisté-je. Pense à tous les morveux qui ne sont même pas venus. Bande de lâches qui s’empiffrent de bonbons pendant que tu pars à l’aventure… 



Cette remarque lui arrache un petit rire. Quoi de mieux, quand on a les  _ blues _ , que de se comparer avec ceux qui sont pires ?

  * Bon, je vais y aller, soupire-t-elle. Merci d’avoir été là pour moi.
  * De rien, et dis-toi qu’au moins, tu as essayé.
  * J’ai essayé… 
  * T’as essayé et t’as appris quelque chose. Quoi de mal là-dedans ?



Elle ne peut me contredire. Elle regarde l’heure sur son téléphone, le range dans sa poche où elle enfonce la main, faute d’avoir oublié d’apporter des gants, et me fait un bref signe de tête avant de sortir du terrain de jeu vers le chemin pour revenir chez elle. Bon, je ne suis pas experte en la matière, mais je juge que je lui ai donné assez de jus pour qu’elle ne s’écroule pas avant son retour. Mission accomplie, en quelque sorte. Maintenant que je sais qu’Ima est en sécurité, j’ai un autre souci entre les mains. Sans trop y penser, j’envoie un message à Alexandre, même si je sais que dans le tumulte des choses, il n’y répondra probablement pas, mais ça vaut la peine d’essayer.

_ T’en es où dans ton plan, alpha ? - 21:08 _

Je range immédiatement l’appareil dans ma poche, ne supportant pas d’avoir mes doigts à l’air plus de quelques secondes. Putain, ce qu’il fait froid. Mais, tout d’un coup, une autre idée me vient en tête qui me le fait ressortir. Mes doigts vont le regretter, mais pas ma vie sentimentale, oh, non.

_ Viens me rejoindre aux bancs à l’extérieur, c’est une urgence. - 21:09 _

Qu’elle vienne me voir quand elle veut; de toute façon, elle sait qu’il ne faut pas me prendre au sérieux quand j’écris. De plus, son téléphone est probablement fermé. En fait, quand elle l’ouvrira, elle communiquera avec moi aussi tôt que possible, même si c’est tard ce soir; j’ai donc fait la bonne chose sur tous les aspects. Avouez que je suis  _ hot _ . 

En attendant une réponse de l’un ou de l’autre, je reviens à l’intérieur, où, comme je l’avais prévu, il y a bien moins de monde qu’il y a une heure. L’heure est aux  _ slows _ , c’est-à-dire aux deux ou trois couples qui veulent balancer dans la gueule de tous qu’ils sont en couple. En autant que je n’y vois pas le couple de l’horreur, tout va bien. Soudainement, je sens quelqu’un me toucher l’épaule, et mon coeur descend dans mes talons. Mais au lieu de voir celle que j’attendais, c’est Alexandre qui me regarde, tout dépeigné, l’air visiblement amoché par un peu trop de punch.

  * Veux-tu danser ? T’sais, pour oublier…, balbutie-t-il, une main sur mon épaule.



Je hausse des épaules et le suis jusqu’au bord de l’espace au milieu, mais je refuse d’aller plus loin. Juste le fait de danser avec quelqu’un est ma limite; j’ai quand même un semblant de dignité, vous savez. Je le laisse me guider dans ses mouvements maladroits pour le reste de la chanson; pour celle d’après, c’est moi qui le guide dans une danse un peu plus rythmée. On doit avoir l’air assez débiles pour faire baisser le Quotient Humilité de la salle, car de plus en plus de gens traînent leurs fesses sur la piste et commencent à danser. Je m’en fous complètement. Tout ce que je veux, c’est sortir tout le négatif et me remplir d’endorphine avant de procéder à la prochaine étape de la soirée. Oh, et me donner une petite sensation de liberté grâce au jus divin.

Nous continuons de danser pour une série de chansons et de boire des verres de punch avant d’éventuellement nous ennuyer; dès lors, je lui lance un regard entendu avant de m’éloigner pour chercher ma… euh… dulcinée, si je peux me permettre. Il commence également à scruter la foule de son regard instable, et je me sens d’un coup pleinement en confiance pour la suite.

Je regarde mon téléphone: pas de réponse du tout. Ce que je comprends parfaitement, mais qui me donne quand même la frustration biologique liée au manque de réponse. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, putain ! Donc, sans vraiment y penser, je me dirige vers l’extérieur tout en continuant de regarder à gauche et à droite en vue de l’identifier parmi les ados qui m’entourent. J’ouvre la porte pour une reprise de la claque hivernale qui m’attend dehors. 

Les gens sont dispersés dans la cour, soit à fumer peu importe ce que les gens fument de nos jours, soit à parler, à deux ou en petits groupes. Partout, que ce soit du vapotage ou du froid, des petits nuages s’élèvent au-dessus des têtes. Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, je me dirige vers la clôture où j’ai demandé à Audrey de me rejoindre. J’y vais à mon propre rythme, nullement pressée.

Tout à coup, perdue dans mes pensées, je frappe un gros tas. Je recule immédiatement en balbutiant des excuses, ce qui n’en vaut pas tellement la peine, car ce gros tas ne se décolle pas pour autant de l’autre gros tas qu’il semble embrasser à pleine bouche. Juste avant de continuer mon chemin, je regarde discrètement le couple pour tenter de mettre un nom à leurs visages, et je le regrette immédiatement. À la faible lumière des lampadaires, je peux reconnaître mon cher Elliott et sa chère Audrey. 

Le monde s’arrête. Sans même y penser, j’envoie un court message à Alexandre, avec toute la peine que m’infligent mes doigts tremblants.

_ J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, mon homme. _


End file.
